TMNT Mating Season
by jelsalover2458
Summary: Another mating season fanfiction, I really hope you read and enjoy! Anyway, this is set in the 2K14 Universe and does include my OC Bernie, from my other stories. Implied Casey/OC. Sort of a love triangle, I guess. Please read and review! Ends in Raphael, definitely! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rated M for rape, sex, and a whole lot of other junk!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Hey guys, it's jelsalover2458, still in the middle of like four stories and starting a new one! Yep, that's me! I hope you guys like this mating season, because it was half prompt from a friend and half "I been really wanting to do this". If you've read my story, **__**Of Love and the Foot, **__**this follows my OC, Bernie, and will have a Raphael ending, although everyone will hit on her. This is set in the 2K14 Universe, and I found the perfect picture of Bernie as a real girl…Pinocchio reference :P The picture is near the top of my profile if ya'll want to see! Please enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Happy Birthday to me! 4/2/15 and I'm seventeen years old today! Yay!**_

_Chapter 1_

_The dimensions of their universe were impossibly diverse. The dimensions all varied on what they looked like, but none could imprint on who they were._

_Leonardo, the leader, eldest, and most mature of his brothers. He wields his twin katana in battle, although they are hardly allowed on the surface any more. _

_Raphael is the attitude, the second oldest, and probably the strongest. He knows that strength isn't everything, but that it's a damn good way to get what he needs done._

_Donatello is the smartest, the second to youngest, and the inventor. He relies heavily on his machines, Bo, and his glasses. His brother, Michelangelo, calls him Velma, because without his glasses he can't fight or do anything important._

_Michelangelo is the fun guy, the youngest, and the party animal. He uses a pair of nun chucks, and has an obsession with online videos, especially the one with cat playing chopsticks with chopsticks, and Orange Crush._

**XXXXX**

**It started. Of course, it happened every end of March/early April and would end in June. The first day was always the hardest, the day it merged with your thoughts and made you hate yourself, but by the second day, the thoughts were gone. But the thots were just about to get what was coming to 'em.**

**XXXXX**

Bernie had mastered climbing down the ladder with five pizza boxes in her arms. She'd been friends with the guys for over two months.

She remembered how they met. She was walking home from her part time job at the local art institute (getting paid to draw, yeah!) And she saw the guys on the roof of her apartment. At first, she thought they were these football playing jerks from school, but she realized they didn't have enough brain cells to climb up a fire escape. Mikey was the one who introduced them, and they were all surprised she didn't scream. They all became good friends, although Raphael seemed to create a barrier between the two of them, and she was determined to become at least his friend.

They were eighteen, and she seventeen. She was on Easter break, and praise God, she needed it.

"Guys, I'm here. Guys? I brought pizza." She was confused. The guys _always _responded to pizza. She set them on the table along with her purse. "Guys?" She asked. She ventured into their makeshift kitchen, where she saw a note taped to a "cabinet".

_Miss Bernie,_

_I am sorry that I have not informed you earlier, but my sons are experiencing their mating season. I have fled to Japan, for I am on mine as well. Please, watch over them, as they will need assistance. I will return as soon as my mating season is over in June._

_~Splinter~_

This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. She had learned about animal's mating seasons in Biology…

"BERNIE!" She heard Mikey yell. Her head whipped around, flinging her blonde and red hair onto her back.

Mikey grasped onto her legs and said, "I thought you left us forever!"

"Why would I do that, Mikey?" She asked, confusion evident. She had no idea how much trouble she was in.

"You were gone for an entire week. AN ENTIRE WEEK YOU LEFT ME ALONE ON MUH MATING SEASON WITHOUT YOU!"

"I had to work Mikey, but I promised I'd be back."

He stood up with a wide smile and said, "I gotta hide you! Raph said he wanted you all to himself, but no! You're mine!" She didn't have a chance to realize he'd just claimed her before Batman himself appeared.

"You were gonna do what, Mikey?" The red-clad turtle asked, his sai gleaming in his belt.

"N-nothing, Raph."

_Dominance, _Bernie thought, _Raph has dominance over the others…or Mikey at least._

"Where are Leo and Donnie?" Bernie asked, trying not to bring up the mating season.

Raph took two steps closer to her and said, "You don't have to worry about them, babe."

She felt her breath be taken away as he rubbed his large calloused hand on her cheek. She had been learning ninjitsu, but she knew she couldn't take all four of the guys down at once, not even Mikey and Raph.

"Oh she doesn't have to worry about me at all." She heard Leo say. Raph mumbled something underneath his breath as he turned to see his brothers.

Donnie said, "Raph, we all know the rule."

"I know, I know, share. But this one's mine."

Thankfully, Mikey whined, "I wanna touch her too!"

"She's mine!" Raph growled, "Why don't you go look for April or something?"

Bernie had to think of something quick to get away from all the horniness of the horny turtles.

"Guys, guys," The four stopped arguing, "I've known all of you and gotten especially close to one of you."

"That would be me!" Donnie exclaimed.

"No me!" Mikey said.

"But I'll leave that up to you to decide." She tempted. She touched Donnie's cheek, "Maybe I want the smartest." He sighed dreamily and almost fell forward. Then, she moved her hand to Leo's chest, "Maybe I want the leader." He touched her hand and a blush spread across his green face. Then she kissed Mikey's cheek, "Maybe I want the party animal." Mikey looked as if he want going to pass out. Finally, she stroked Raph's cheek, "Or maybe I want you." She took a step away from the guys, "But I do know one thing. I only want one of you. You decide who."

"It's me." Raph said, "She obviously wants the strongest."

"Or me, the smartest." Donnie said, pushing his glasses up for emphasis. Bernie backed away slowly, hoping to escape. But then she remembered Sensei's note. He needed her help. She was about to turn around before she heard, "Where do you think you're goin'?"

Batman, except this season he's always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Tune in next time, same Bat-time, same Bat-channel.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet, Sweet Lemon

**Wow, thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I hope this is okay, I kind of rushed, so it may be pretty bad. I am also kind of stuck in the 2012 Universe, but I'm trying to edge my way into the more serious 2014 Version. Just bear with me! Thanks!**

**P.S. KUDOS TO ALL OF YOU! YOU WIN FOR READING!**

_Chapter 2_

Bernie had made it to the sewer before she heard Raph. _Dammit. _She thought. She looked up at the hulking turtle approaching her. He said, more gently this time, "Where you goin', babe?"

"I-Raph, please, don't do this."

His hand crept underneath her loose red blouse and her bra, one of his fingers rubbed against her right nipple. Her breath was taken away. The large turtle asked, "Do you want it here?"

"I don't want it at all." She tried to push him off but he just growled like an animal. Their lips collided and she gave up on pushing him away. _If it's gonna happen, I may as well enjoy it. _He unbuttoned her blouse and threw it away, revealing her lacy see through blue bra. He pulled off her short blue jean shorts and his eyes ran over her body, which only had the blue lingerie barely covering.

"I can't believe you been hiding this from me." He said in a husky whisper.

"Hiding what?"

"This!" He motioned to her body. "You are beautiful Bernie."

She nearly forgot he was on his season. She wanted him now. He kissed the crook of her neck, biting it. His finger rubbed her sensitive vagina.

"Raph, stop messing with me!" She nearly screamed. He tore her bra off, her perfect round breasts finally free of their lacy prison, and her panties didn't last much longer.

"Damn, I'm flattered." He said as he gazed at her pussy, "you're this wet for me?"

She gave a quick nod and he began to tease her by sloppily kissing on breast, then the other. "Hamato Raphael!" She screeched. He licked her cheek and his hard, hot penis rubbed against her pelvis. His tongue began to taste her body, any crook he could find. He kissed her and their tongues fought for dominance, although Raph was much larger and stronger, Bernie was not giving up without a fight, even though Raph won the fight for dominance. His tongue explored her mouth while his finger explored her pussy.

Bernie was growing impatient and he was supposed to be the horny one.

He pushed her against the wall and said, "Say it."

"Say what?" She asked, yearning for what was going to come if he would hurry the fuck up.

"Say you love me. I know you do." He said, seductively.

"I love you." She squeaked.

"Mean it." He commanded.

"I love you." She said and meant it.

He whispered, "Tell me if it's too much."

"It won't be."

She was not a virgin. She had lost it about a year ago to a douche who absolutely sucked at flirting, being polite, and fucking. And then she had done it once more about three months ago during a party at her friend Matthew's eighteenth birthday party and because of a tad too much of underage drinking, she and Matthew's 7 Minutes in heaven turned into an hour of Sex and 10 Hours of Sleep in a Closet.

But this was the best sex she'd had so far.

He knew when to tease her and when to actually do something. She kept trying to keep her eyes open. She just needed him to thrust, just once, and she would be happy.

And she screamed when he finally did it. She greatly respected his huge size and they were both surprised how easily it happened. This seemed like one big, wet wonderful dream. He thrust himself inside of her twice before releasing his hot, sticky seed inside of her. She moaned as she felt it run deep inside of her and her breath was heavy and uneven. This was the first orgasm she had experienced and she didn't know whether or not she liked it.

Raph wasn't finished yet. He kissed her cheek and got lower and lower, until he reached her nipple. He sucked on it viciously as she moaned out of some pain and delight. When he was done tasting her breast, he ordered, "Get on your knees." She followed his orders, as he was the dominant one.

_Dominance, _she thought, _Raph has dominance over the others…or me at least._

He inserted his girth past her lips and she loved it. She sucked the long, hot thing and he groaned as he pressed his arms against the wall for balance. Bernie stood up when she was finished and kissed his neck, biting and sucking him in return. She had a total of five hickeys, and she had only imprinted one on him, due to many failed attempts.

She loved his kiss, his touch. She wanted him, and she had him.

"Let's finish this in my room." He whispered huskily. Bernie nodded with her arms around his neck. He picked her up bridal style and left her clothes on the ground.

…

Bernie gripped onto the dresser as he thrust himself into her from behind. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. They both groaned as he pushed for the God knows how many-eth time. She gasped for breath when he finally decided he was done. Her forehead and bare body were drenched with sweat as the large turtle led her to the bed, hopefully just to sleep.

He seemed pretty tired as well, and Bernie felt relief wash over her as he simply laid her in the bed like a child. She felt like she could sleep forever. He wrapped his protective arms around her and whispered, "I love you too."

XXXXX

When Raph woke up, he was happy to see Bernie was still there, in his arms. When he woke up, though, she did too.

"Did last night really happen?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I won't let my brother s get you though. I promise."

"Raph, I just want to go home."

"You can't!" He responded a little too quickly.

She sighed, knowing what this was about. She stood up, completely unafraid of Raphael.

"Raph, I need to go home. Taylor's probably worried sick." Taylor was a close cousin of April's (26) and the much older cousin (24) of Bernie (17), whom she was staying with, so technically, Bernie and April were related. Taylor was happy to let Bernie stay with her, but she wouldn't live with her older cousin without helping her out. She got the job at the Art Institute almost immediately and on weekends bought the groceries. Bernie was originally from California, but planned on staying in New York for long-term.

"Taylor Shmaylor, I don't care about some human." **(A/N: I know in the movie, they were just housemates, but I think the crazy cousin thing fit. I don't know, I needed a guardian besides her mom and dead dad. :)) **

"Some human? She's my best human friend, my guardian, and she's one of the three humans who actually care that I exist." She remembered her mom, and tried to shudder the thoughts away of the drunken nights and the unpayable Rehab bills. The police came and…relocated her to the only eligible family member she had, who was Taylor or April. April was having enough troubles with finding a new job, but Taylor was happy in her new apartment and job as a lawyer. The third human who cared was Vern, a cool guy who respected her, treated her like an adult, because he knew she worked hard, not like some kid who begs for a quarter to get a piece of gum from Wal-Mart.

She crossed her arms over her bare breasts and he sighed. "Sorry…I just don't want you to leave." He stood up and his face got only inches from hers.

She tried not to make eye contact with him, but it was impossible because he was so close to her.

"Do ya know how hard it is for me to control myself right now?" Raph asked.

She shook her head no.

"It's near impossible. I want to fuck ya every second I have. I ain't neva felt this way before."

"How are you controlling it?" She asked, pulling herself a little closer.

"I'm satisfied, for now at least. I feel like I need it all the time, but I'm trying to think for ya, Short Stack…" This was the real Raph, using that stupid nickname he gave her the first time they met.

"Thanks, Batman." She said, half sincere, half-jokingly.

"I only saw Batman once." He defended.

"And I'm not short." They used the same excuses every time and neither of them ever won. Raph did sound like Batman most of the time and Bernie was very short compared to him.

He stood to his full height and towered over the 5'4 girl.

"You're short." He concluded, with that stupid grin on his face.

She pouted, "And you sound like Batman."

"Do you know how much that turns me on?" He said, his Brooklyn accent not even attempted to be hidden.

"What like this?" She asked innocently. She kissed his neck with passion and he felt his dick harden.

"Bernie, if you don't fucking stop, I swear I'm gonna have to fuck you again."

She pulled away in victory.

They both heard her stomach growl suddenly.

"Hungry?" He asked.

She nodded. "You're not?" She was confused. Usually the guys were all bottomless pits.

"Side effect of the damn mating season. Damn…I want you to leave, but I really want you to stay…"

He looked down. She looked at the "naked" turtle. He didn't have his bandana or those stupid sunglasses he wore on the top of his head. She picked his head up by the chin, so they would make eye contact. "I'll stay, but…I don't know how long."

He smiled and her breathing went stiff as he warped his hands around the back of her waist. He clashed his lips against hers and they both heard her stomach again.

He grabbed her hand and they stealthily ran into the kitchen. He hoped they wouldn't meet one of his…brothers. Of course, they met all of the Three Amigos.

"Raph, you promised you'd share!" Mikey whined.

"No I didn't. I claimed her. She's my mate. Go. Find. Your. Own." He said, his temper flaring. Bernie set her hands on his biceps. He sensed how scared she was.

Donnie said, "I say we spar. Whoever wins gets Bernie."

_They're fighting over me like I'm something to be won! _She screamed internally.

"No!" She yelled against her will. They all looked at her. "I am not a prize to be won! Leo, you're the fucking leader, for Christ's sake. You have to take more fucking responsibility than fucking this. Don, you're the smart one. You need to outthink these damn mood swings, because I sure as hell is hot am not about to fuck with any of you! Mikey, you are better than rape. You're my friend and I know you don't want to hurt me."

The three exchanged glances.

Mikey said, "Dude…that turned me on like, Extra Hard mode."

_**Hope you all enjoyed! P.S. I don't know when I'll update next, so happy Easter. I may update tomorrow, I don't know, it all depends…**_

_**P.S. Oh my gawd, I got oral herpes, and I swear, I will never take talking or eating for granted EVER again. It hurts like hell and I couldn't eat solids or talk for a whole week. Guess what I got for my birthday? A BIG FACE FULL OF HERPES!**_

_**P.P.S. Sorry for anyone that may have grossed out. Sorry for spilling my personal biz to you guys. I bit my tongue like right on one of the bumps and it hurts like heck! **_

_**P.P.P.S. THANKS FOR READING, SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Mikey's Lust

_Chapter 3_

Donnie pulled his Bo from his back and stood in his fighting position. Leo drew his two swords and prepared for battle. At least they cared about _some _form of honor.

Donnie said, "I recommend that you retreat, Raph. There's a .0000000000003% chance you'll beat all three of us."

Leo said, "I like those numbers." He charged at Raph.

"Bernie, run!" Raph commanded as metal met metal. She bolted off into Raph's room as fast as she could.

While Raph was distracted with Donnie and Leo, Mikey did the exact same thing Raph did yesterday – he took the opportunity to have Bernie. He slipped away with ease and into Raph's room. He took a deep breath through the nose. He could smell Bernie…he opened the door to Raph's "closet" and saw her sitting there, her arms locked around her knees.

"There you are angel cakes."

She started to cry, "Mikey, please…don't do this…" She knew she couldn't overpower the turtle. At least she was somewhat safe with Raph…

…

Raph flipped Donnie over him and kicked Leo's feet out from under him. While he was focusing on Donnie, Leo jumped on his back and began to choke him.

He felt his breathing stop for a full minute before he was able to flip Leo off of him.

Donnie was trying to hit one of Raph's pressure points, only to be knocked back and Raph hit the pressure point on his back. Leo growled and yelled, "Why do you think you get her all to yourself?"

"Because I am the strongest." Raph said, spinning his sai.

"Strength isn't everything." Leo charged at him and Raph dodged the oncoming blades and threw Leo over him. He was breathing heavily until he realized Mikey was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck…"

…

Mikey squatted down next to her and she kicked his chest. He fell backward and she tried to get out of there, but Mikey caught her. "You're an aggressive one. No wonder Raphie wants you all to himself."

He turned her so they would face one another. He wiped away two of the tears that were falling from her eyes. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her lips.

_I never saw my best friend as one to rape. _She thought.

He kissed her chest, and getting closer and closer to her nipple, she began to cry harder.

"Don't cry angel cakes." He smiled. "I haven't even gotten close to hurting you yet."

Three more tears escaped from her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers. She felt him squeeze her butt. He didn't tease like Raph did. He thrust himself between her legs. Raph's was bigger and she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't cry when they did it. She screamed when he thrust the second time.

"That's right angel cakes, scream for me."

She began to sob. She wanted him out of her…she hit his chest, but cut herself on his shell. She shut her eyes and waited for the pain, but it didn't happen again. Instead Mikey pulled away.

"R-Raph…" Mikey stuttered. Bernie slid down against the wall. She didn't really pay attention to Raph beating Mikey…

She felt…exposed and used, like she was just a toy for them.

She cried. She cried while Raph beat up Mikey. She cried while Raph tried to comfort her. She cried when she tried to go back to sleep. Raph was always on guard now.

…

Late that night, when she woke, Raph was sitting on the bed, watching her sleep.

"How long was I out?" She asked, half asleep.

"Six and a half hours. Bernie…I'm so sorry…" He apologized.

"I want to leave Raph."

"What?" He looked at her.

She looked around the room. She couldn't stay here for another two months. Fuck, she'd been here two days and she'd been raped twice, well, had sex with one and raped by another.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't be a little sex toy for four horny turtles! What the fuck do you want me to do Raph that I haven't already done? Give myself to all fucking four of you?!" She was yelling now.

"I never asked you to fucking do that Bernie!"

"Right, you claimed me all to yourself, big and fucking bad Raphael! Maybe I don't want sex from you!" She knew she was lying through her teeth, but she was on a roll now. She saw the words had hurt Raphael and wanted to feel bad, but she had nothing to feel bad about. "You raped me Raph. And I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that…" Her voice was soft now, almost a whisper.

"So what are you gonna fucking do? Leave and not come back ever?"

"No…yes…I don't know, but I know I need to come back _after _the mating season. I'm gonna call Casey…"

Casey Jones, her best friend at school, 19 and in his sophomore year, yet somehow he managed to stay on the hockey team. They met when he needed a tutor two years ago, and she had signed up for extra credit, and she got none other than Casey Jones. He had already known about the turtles, somehow. Jones was a huge flirt, and had asked her multiple times to be his girlfriend, but she told him she would if he raised his GPA to a 3.0, which she knew was never going to happen.

"What? No, why not call April?" He suggested. _Anyone but Casey._

"Hmm, so my cousin can get fucked too? No. Raph, nothing's going on between me and Casey, and even if there was, it's not your problem." Her words were colder than she intended.

Raph said, "Fine, fucking call him, I don't give a shit!"

"I will!" She paused for a minute, "I need a phone." He had thrown her phone in the pile of clothes when they fucked the first time. He grabbed his phone from under his bed and handed it to her.

**Okay, so Casey is basically the same guy Nick created, just looks like a human, not a cartoon. It might be kind of hard to imagine at first, but I eventually got the picture. (P.S. I might have cheated and looked up Casey Jones 2012 cosplay, so that may help a lot!) Cheers! **

**P.S. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Casey and Taylor

Chapter 4

Bernie stood in Raph's room on the phone. They had both calmed down from their argument.

"Hey, Casey?"

"Hey, blondie, what's up?"

"Hey, I need you to bring me…um, some clothes…"

"What the fuck were you doing? Where are you?"

"I'm with the guys…can anyone hear you but me?"

"No, so you're with guys and what?"

"Well…remember when we learned about animals' mating seasons in Biology…"

"Yeah, so what…oh…I'll be right there."

"Get my clothes on the way in too. They're in the front tunnel…"

"So you want those clothes and some fresh clothes?"

"Duh, Casey, duh."

"Can I just bring you some of my sister's clothes? Taylor…doesn't really like me…"

"Sure, just hurry…please…" She begged.

"Calm down, Blondie I'll be there in five."

"Bye." She said, her voice full of hope.

He hung up and she handed Raph his phone.

"You really are leaving aren't you?"

"Listen Raph, this isn't the real you. The real you is a bitch who gives me the cold shoulder because you're such a hothead."

"The reason I do that is because I like you, Bernie!" He yelled, towering over her.

Bernie was taken aback by the words, but she managed to say, "If you still feel the same way after the season, I'm willing to try, but I can't do this now, Batman."

"Short stack, I want _you _now. _I _want you, not mating season me, _me._"

"I can't know that for sure until the mating season is over."

He looked at her facial features. She was incredibly beautiful. She had incredibly blue eyes, and her skin was rather pale. Her long hair was now in a tangled mess, but the red stuck out still. He grabbed her arms and kissed her. He wanted her. He knew they were because of the urges, but he wanted all of her. Just being around her made him hard.

He kissed her with passion. He knew he was horrible at it, horny or not, but she didn't try to push him away. When she broke the kiss to get a breath of fresh air, she asked, "What happened to Mikey?"

"Let's just say he won't touch you any more…"

"What'd you do to him?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I didn't hurt him to bad, just knocked some sense into that thick skull of his."

"How bad?"

"Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing permanent." He reassured.

"I worry about you Raph." He hugged her and she put her head in the crook of his neck.

He had to ruin the moment by squeezing her ass.

"Raph!" She screeched.

He smirked and shrugged. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"You decent Bernie?" Jones asked. She opened the door to where he couldn't see her and grabbed the clothes. She slid into Casey's little sister, Cassidy's, bra easily. She put on her panties, a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt that was a little tight.

Raph said, "You really leaving?"

"I'm…going to try to come back after the mating season. Raph…I'm sorry."

She opened the door and Raph grabbed her hand, "I'm gonna walk you out. No matter how tough Casey thinks he is, he can't take down three horny turtles."

"You're not horny?" She asked.

"Told you, I'm satisfied. I don't need it for another few days or so."

She shut her eyes and put her phone in her back pocket. The pair walked out. Casey said, "You look good blondie. Just a bit rough around the edges."

Raph grumbled under his breath. Bernie smiled and said, "Let's get out of here."

They walked out into the living area and they saw Mikey, Donnie, and Leo. Bernie tried to keep her eyes off of Mikey. Raph had beaten him to a pulp. There was a cut on his cheek, bruises covering his arms, and his lip was torn. Donnie waved to her sadly. She waved back, and he beamed with victory as she had noticed him rather than either of his brothers.

Leo looked angry that she was leaving with Casey and Raph, but he didn't move from his position on the couch…

Bernie was most worried about Donnie. He had that _I have a great idea _look plastered on his face.

But they made it to the manhole just fine. Casey climbed out first and held his hands out for her to take. She took his hands and he pulled her up. She looked back down at Raph.

"Will you be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. See you in June?"

"See you in June." With that she covered the manhole. Raph walked back to the lair, feeling more broken than ever.

XXXXX

Bernie sat in the passenger seat, her elbow on the window, her hand covering her mouth.

"Hey, blondie, you okay?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Yes…" She lied through her teeth.

"You're lying." He said in a sing song voice.

"What? How do you know?" She asked, looking over at him.

He looked at her and touched right above her right eye. "When you lie, you get a crease right here." He turned his attention back to the road. "What's up?"

"What's up is my best friends got turned into sex crazy freaks and I…had to sleep over for the night!"

"Wow that hurts."

"What? How does that hurt you?"

"I thought I was your best friend."

She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. He stopped the van in front of Taylor's apartment complex. She was about to get out when he said, "Hey, blondie?" She turned around.

He put his hand on her cheek and pulled himself across the seat to kiss her. When their lips met, Bernie felt her stomach flutter in either hatred or joy. When he pulled away, he smiled that stupid smile he had when he wanted something or was really happy.

Bernie didn't know how she was feeling.

Casey said, "See ya around, Blondie."

"Yeah, Jones…see you around."

Maybe he didn't understand what she'd been through, but she _definitely _had mixed feelings. She walked into the apartment she and Taylor shared.

"Taylor? You here?"

The blond ran into the living room from her room and tackled the girl with a hug, "Oh my God, Bernie, where have you been? I tried calling and you didn't answer and…"

"Taylor, Taylor, calm down, I'm fine."

The woman took a deep breath, "Where were you? You stink."

"I was out with a couple of friends. I'm fine, I promise."

She sighed, "You make me feel like a bad guardian. You really do."

Bernie hugged Taylor and said, "You're a great guardian."

"You really smell. Take a shower and we'll call it even."

Bernie smiled, "Okay."

Taylor called after her, "As your best friend, I promise when we go to a bar, I'll pretend to be your lesbian lover when a jackass tries to hit on you."

Bernie smiled. That was their inside joke, because it had actually happened. Once, when Bernie and Taylor went to a bar, this jackass was hitting on Taylor, so Bernie pretended to be her girlfriend. Taylor said now that she would sneak her into the bar every time just for that reason. It's a win-win situation.

"Ditto!" Bernie called back. She made a mental note to return Cassidy's clothes.

**Hope you enjoyed TMNT Mating Season Chapter 4! Thanks everyone who has reviewed, and who is planning on reviewing. (I know it's you. Come on, leave a review.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Half chappie, half AN

**Okay, I had a pretty messed up review from a guest named Gotya. Sorry your niece came across a story about a "slutty kid". It's rated M for a reason, I thought I made that pretty clear in the summary, sorry. And the crap about ME really hurt…I have never had sex and neither has Bernie (my OC) before this. I'm sorry you didn't like my story, and I really don't give a crap whether or not you're reading this, but I GOT ORAL HERPES FROM **_**KISSING **_**MY BOYFRIEND! Oh my God, last I checked, a seventeen year old girl was allowed to do just that. I don't think I did anything wrong, thank you very much. And I try to show people how wrong it is for people to do this, so search the Internet and you will find MANY more mating season stories, so go ahead and tell them the same crap you just got me all excited about. (P.S. reviews mean a lot to me. I love feedback. But flames like that are uncalled for and rude. **_**Especially when you don't know the person you're talking about.)**_**And animals have mating seasons. I put a lot of research into this story, and sorry. Yes, I do listen to Rihanna's MUSIC, but why the fuck should you care (sorry for my language) but they're people too, and they have lots of aspiring musicians behind them.**

**Sorry about your/niece's (I wasn't sure who's dad it was) dead dad. I have a dead brother and a sister who was raped by my stepdad at 10. I'm not comparing, just saying I've been through some shit too and will most likely be moving to NJ next school year cuz my single dad can't afford to pay for two kids. I THINK I CAN RELATE!**

**Thanks for calling me a slut. Meant a lot to me.**

**Yes my parents are proud. I have a 3.9 GPA and I'm going to the literary rally (P.S. look it up if you don't know.) State. Yeah, I made it to state level and they're real proud. I also got student of the year and I've been invited to four colleges already.**

**I will be sure to make sure that it's clear this story is clearly rated M from now on. Thank you for pointing out it had sex and rape in it. How old is your niece? Why are you letting her read M rated shit? Shitty how people get all in your personal business like it's theirs to learn.**

**I'm deleting this review as soon as I post this chapter, but I think I've covered everything. Thanks for making my day Gotya -.-**

…

**Sorry about that, I just get mad when people talk about me like I'm a cunt, no sorry, a slut I believe he/she called me.**

**Anyway, to those of you who do like my story thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Xahraxs, Raph did beat Mikey, sorry if I didn't make that clear enough :). I agree that people who do that should be punished!**

**Thank you ImpartingAbyss, Leetah1999, Xahraxs, Turtlefanforlife1982, and Guest. Your reviews were amazing as always, lovelies!**

_**(P.S. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!)**_

Chapter 5

The hot water relieved Bernie so much. She couldn't stop thinking about _everything. _She stepped out after she rinsed the soap off of her body.

She dried her body off and put on a comfortable pair of pajamas. Bernie walked out of the bathroom, her hair still damp, and Taylor said, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Depends on the movie." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the Hunger Games Trilogy."

Bernie smiled. Taylor knew those were her favorite, but she wasn't in a movie mood.

"Sorry Taylor…" Her smile faded, "I'm really tired…didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh…okay…well, I'll see you later."

Bernie hugged her cousin. "It's not you, it's me, I swear. Please believe me."

"I do, I promise."

Bernie walked into her room. She wasn't tired at all. She lay on her bed and turned on the music on her iPod.

…

Raph took another swig from the bottle of whiskey.

"You're the reason she left, Raph!" Leo accused.

He groaned, "No I ain't. That would be the genius over there who thought it would be a good idea to rape my mate."

"_Your _mate?" Leo asked, "No, no, no, you didn't mark her."

"I didn't have fucking time." He took another drink of the liquid and it burned down his throat and into his belly. "Your little brother decided to sexually assault her."

"You coulda done it while she was sleeping, but no, big and bad Raphael was too afraid to mark her."

Raph grumbled and began to walk back into his room.

_Ignore the urges._

_Ignore the urges._

_Ignore the urges._

…

Bernie tossed and turned in the bed. The bed felt so…empty…she couldn't stop moving. She gripped onto the pillow and held it close to her body.

She screamed suddenly. She wasn't exactly sure why, she was just terrified of something. She began hyperventilating, and her thoughts somehow drifted to Raph…she didn't want to love him. She didn't want to want him. There's a million reasons why she shouldn't.

_He's a mutant._

_He's sex crazy during the spring._

_He raped me._

_He hates you other ten months._

She wanted him. She needed him. She needed something only he could give her.

…

Raph knew she was happy on the topside.

He knew that she was happy up there.

He wanted _all _of her. He knew he wouldn't want to be in a house full of horny turtles either, but _he _needed her. He looked in the living area and saw Mikey asleep on the couch and Leo watching Star Wars. Donnie was in his lab working on something.

Raph walked out into the sewer. He broke into a run. He needed her. He didn't care how, but he _needed _her.

…

Taylor burst into Bernie's room. "What happened?" The adult ran her hands through her hair. She was wearing short owl shorts and a grey Yankees t-shirt.

"I-I'm fine Tay…" Bernie almost said in a whisper.

"Are you sure? I mean, you've been acting so weird since you got home and…"

"I said I was fine." Bernie snapped. _Shit, _she thought, _Raph's rubbing off on me. _"Sorry." She apologized quickly, "I just…had a nightmare…"

Taylor sat on the bed, "Y'know, I'm sorta your mom figure. I can listen if you want."

Bernie smiled and shifted in the bed, "It's the same thing every time…it's like I'm missing something or _someone." _She tried not to mention his name.

"Is it a boy?" Taylor asked immediately.

"No." Bernie answered like she was stupid.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "What's his name?"

"His name…" She fumbled for a name, "is Raph." _Shit, you weren't supposed to tell her that!_

"Raph? As in…?"

"Raphael." _Do I have no filter tonight?_

"So you're into a Renaissance painter?" Taylor asked, a bit concerned.

"No, his name is Raphael. He goes to school with me. Good looking guy…I'm tired, Tay…can I just head to sleep?" She motioned to her bed.

Taylor nodded, "We'll talk more tomorrow."

Bernie smiled. Then she heard the tapping on the window.

**I know this one was mainly me blowing up at a guest, but it bugs me when chapters are over a thousand words (I like to keep mine somewhat close to each other), so I will end it here and update ASAP! Bye bye lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6: School

**Hey guys, I wanted to say thanks for supporting me. I was really hurt by whoever said that, about calling me a slut and shit. **

**Thank you, Turtlefanforlife1982, as always, TheLadyofSouls, Leetah1999, Ciana wolf, and Tootsie7655 (P.S. love your picture! Your name kinda threw me off until I saw it!) :)**

**I decided to keep that review up so everyone can see how shitty it was. Thanks for your support!**

**ImpartingAbyss, you are like a special all your own. You are absolutely insane and I admire you for that! Thanks again for your review! :P**

**Please read and review, lovelies!**

Chapter 6

Bernie felt her throat go dry. She approached the window and saw the vague shape of an animal. She swallowed and pulled open the window only to see a bird pecking it. She finally was able to breathe. She opened the window used a nearby book to shoo it away. It squawked at her and flew away. **(A/N: This actually happened to me and my cousin on my last trip to NJ…it was so funny, especially when we had to get her brother in, and he freaked out rather than helped us!) **She shut the window and tried to go to sleep.

…

She woke up to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. She groped for the annoying machine, pulled the thing out of the wall, and threw it back at the white wall. Taylor walked in, half-asleep, and kicked her leg. "Wake up Bernie, you have school!"

Bernie responded with a groan. "Go away." She mumbled.

"Wake up, Bernie. You can skip tomorrow, just go today. You have that algebra exam."

"How do you know about that?" Bernie asked, looking up at her.

"I do now." Taylor walked into the kitchen.

Bernie groaned once more and rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. She stood up and Taylor called from the kitchen, "Do you want coffee or real food?"

"Coffee!" Bernie called back, half dressed.

Bernie looked into the mirror and seemed content with what she was wearing: a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, black boots, and the black leather jacket the…guys got her. She stripped the jacket off, threw it on the bed, and pulled on a grey hoodie instead.

She drank her coffee quickly, brushed her hair, grabbed two dollars off the table, and took off. She walked through the familiar streets of New York looking over her shoulder, fearing the…guys…she stopped in the small bagel shop on the corner of her street. She was given her usual, an everything bagel, and ate it on her way to school.

…

Bernie walked into the high school alone. She watched everyone around her carefully. You really couldn't be too careful with these people. She knew about as much about everyone in that school as was humanly possible. She was that person everyone came to so they could hear the latest gossip, or would if they knew she existed, outside of her fighting habits.

She saw Marco Valdez, a sophomore, who was always early for class. Bernie found out he was a drug dealer last year. He begged her not to tell, and they both kind of forgot about it. But if she needed him for something, she had the dirt.

Then there was Stacy Tremaine, a senior, prom queen, and the captain of the cheerleading squad. She almost committed suicide two years ago. Bernie didn't know why exactly, but Stacy was still alive and her secret was safe with Bernie.

Then she saw Mollie Joules. She had been pregnant three months ago before. Everyone knew that, but no one knew that she got an abortion. They thought she had a miscarriage. But what no one knew was that she could no longer have children.

She looked at the different people and avoided the people she knew were trouble. She tried to get to her class undetected, but without any luck. She made sure she had her throwing stars under her hoodie and was so close to the Biology Classroom when she heard someone say, "Bernie!"

She turned against her will to see her "eccentric" friend, Waverly running in to meet up with her. Her hair was done up in the braided updo she always wore it in. She had on a white checked shirt, black and white striped tights, a long blue shrug that brushed the back of her knees, and black military boots. She was a beautiful girl with two different colored eyes, one blue, one brown, and was incredibly Italian. Both of her parents were Italian immigrants and she spoke fluent Italian and English.

"Hello, muh dear." Waverly smiled, linking Bernie's arm in hers.

Bernie couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic girl. "Hey, Wave."

They walked down the hall to the classroom. They sat in the classroom, waiting for their teacher, Mr. Stockman to arrive. Trina Millard, a ginger cheerleader, passed by and mumbled, "Slut."

Bernie shot up and asked in a mancing voice, "What?"

Trina smiled politely and said, "Nothing, Bernadette."

Bernie was about to beat the crap out of Trina before Waverly simply put her hand of Bernie's chest and said to Trina, "Lo davvero non capisco perché si sta parlando, la signora Millard. Capisco che non è così innocente come si potrebbe pensare che sono. Non si può parlare di un mio amico in questo modo a meno che non si desidera ottenere il culo a calci da lei e poi me. Posso essere un po ' folle, ma io non sono afriad a calci il culo di una cagna come te."

Trina looked at her with disgust and said, "I don't see why you're hiding behind your second language. Just tell me whatever you need to say, Italian Ass."

Waverly just smiled and said, "Number one, Italian is my mother language. My second language is English. Number two, if you must have a translation_, I really don't understand why you are talking, Ms. Millard. I understand you are not as innocent as you may think you are. You may not speak about my friend in this manner unless you want to get your ass kicked by her and then me. I may be a bit insane, but I am not afraid to kick a bitch's ass such as yourself_."

Trina pulled her head back, popped her bubblegum and said, turning away, "Whatever."

Waverly sat down and Bernie said, "Not bad."

"I try."

Bernie looked around the room, only to see a cocky Casey wave at her. She waved back, but didn't wear a smile. Thankfully, Mr. Stockman walked in, carrying his briefcase.

"Good morning, class." He said. "Today we're going to be touching up on a subject that I don't think many of you grasped." He paused for effect, "Animal mating seasons!"

Everyone groaned except for Bernie. She felt her throat dry up quickly. She just stared at Mr. Stockman.

"Class…class!" Mr. Stockman yelled over them. Everyone grew silent. "Now I know we vaguely covered this last semester, but raise your hand if you actually remember what a mating season is." No one raised their hand.

Bernie wanted to raise her hand, but she just listened to what the teacher had to say.

"The mating season is the period during each year when a particular bird, reptile, amphibian, animal, or fish mates. Now what does mating in itself mean?"

Kevin Westmont said, "Sex?" Everyone laughed.

Mr. Stockman said, "No, mating is not just sex. Mating is the act of pairing a male and female for reproductive purposes."

"So sex?" Kevin said.

Mr. Stockman rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "Yes, basically the need for sex. So, I'm going to assign each of you an animal that mates annually."

He passed out the animals that were assigned to each person. Bernie flipped the paper over and looked at the animal she was assigned.

In big bold letters printed across the page was her name and this: THE BOX TURTLE

Bernie wanted to cry then. She didn't know if it was a coincidence or what, but she knew she didn't want to do the project about the box turtle…she had already written about turtles before in his class and really didn't want to do it again or right now.

At the bottom of the page, it read: MISS MICHELSON, PLEASE STAY AFTER CLASS

Bernie sighed and wondered what she had done this time.

…

The bell rang, dismissing the class after a lecture about how the mating season works. Bernie approached Mr. Stockman, "Yes, sir?"

"Ah, yes, Bernie, I was reading over your essay on the box turtle you wrote last month. It seemed very…what's the right word…?"

"'A' worthy?" She asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of personal." He set the paper on the desk. "Care to explain why?"

"Coincidence? I don't know, I just wrote about the box turtle. Most of that stuff was plagiarized anyway." He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Forget I said that last part. But, I didn't write anything personal about the box turtles. What would I say? _I met a box turtle last night. He was very boxy. _I don't think so Mr. S."

"Mm hm…Ms. Michelson, _The box turtle is an incredible example of a loyal friend and a great role model."_

"Sounds legit. Can I get to my next class?"

"Bernie, this is not a paper, it is a letter. Who was this for or about?"

"Okay, okay…I lost my pet turtle, Vinci, two weeks ago."

Stockman didn't look convinced, but said, "Go on to class."

Bernie turned on her heels and began to make her way to the exit. "Bernie." He called after her. She stopped in the doorway, "Would you by any chance be related to Kirby O'Neil?"

Kirby O'Neil, her uncle and deceased scientist. "Yes, why?"

"Just wondering. Head to class. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Well, that explains why he assigned me the box turtle…how did he know about uncle Kirby?_


	7. Chapter 7: The Art Institute

Chapter 7

The rest of Bernie's school day was uneventful, but it dragged on for what seemed like forever. After school, she began her route to the job at the Art Institute. That included three bus transfers and walking a half a mile to the Institute, but it was way worth it.

She stepped inside the teaching institute and was greeted by her perky, full of coffee boss, Madisyn Blankly.

"Bernie! I need you to cover the tween group tonight!" She said loudly. Her ginger hair was in a high messy knot, her shirt was paint splattered, and her black glasses were sliding down her nose as she ran around the art school.

"Madisyn, Maddie, I got it." Bernie smiled, "Crowded tonight?"

"Yeah…Ne-Ne didn't show up tonight and I'm alone. I need your help."

"I'm here Maddie. Let me just clock in."

She walked into the employee lounge, pulled on the black apron, and tied her hair in a ponytail. She looked into the tween room and saw four kids painting on easels. She smiled and said, "Hey guys, I'm Bernie." Everyone turned and stopped painting. She'd never been in charge of the tween group before, but she figured it'd be easy because it was so small.

She opened the lesson plan that Maddie had supplied for her. They were going to be drawing their favorite animal.

"Ok guys, I'm going to go in a circle and I want everyone to tell me your name, something about you, and what your favorite animals are." She motioned to a Hispanic girl with long black hair and matching black eyes.

"My name is Maria, I'm from Mexico and I have a pet Chihuahua named Pico, and my favorite animal is just that." The girl was obviously very shy, but Bernie was very kind to her.

The second, an American boy with brown hair and blue eyes (who girls his age would call hot) said, "My name is Austin, I'm from New York and I like skateboarding, and my favorite animal is a shark."

Bernie smiled and looked to the next one, a girl with half of her brown hair shaved and the ends of the full half side were an electric blue. She had dark stormy grey eyes and was outspoken.

"My name is Juju, I'm from California and I like surfing. My favorite animal is the sea turtle."

The last student, a dark skinned boy with hazel eyes said, "My name is Marcus, I'm from Harlem, and I like spiders." The boy seemed timid and scared, but seemed to be opening up a bit.

"Okay, you guys have exactly one hour to create your favorite animals starting now!"

The kids jumped up and ran to their easels. Bernie smiled and grabbed her own sketchpad. This was the best job ever.

She didn't know what she was going to draw at first, but it began to take Raph's form. She finished the picture just as the hour was up. It was Raph sitting on a crate with his head in his left hand in the sewer.

The girl called Juju walked up to her and said, "Um…Ms. Bernie, right, I need your advice…what do you think about this?" She turned her painting around for Bernie to see an abstract of a sea turtle underwater with a school of fish behind it and the light captured behind it.

"Wow, Juju, this is incredible. You did this just now?"

"It was mostly memory. I remember this from home."

Bernie smiled at her, "Listen, I'm from California too. I miss it. But this is really good."

Juju smiled, "Thanks…what is that?" She was looking at Bernie's drawing.

"Oh…it's just an idea I had."

Juju seemed captivated by drawing. She asked, in awe, "What's his name?"

"Hamato Raphael. I made up a whole story about him. He's a mutant turtle who lives in the sewers by himself. He's also a teenager and a ninja."

"So…he's a teenage mutant ninja turtle?"

"Yeah…I guess you could call it that." Juju picked up the piece of paper and studied the detailed drawing. She loved the immaculate detail in his facial expression and his surroundings. "He looks so real…" Juju whispered.

"You can keep it." Bernie offered.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

Bernie nodded, "Yeah. As long as you come back for another class."

"Of course! Yes, I love it here!" Juju hugged Bernie.

"You're welcome." Bernie said.

The timer dinged on Bernie's phone stating time was up. "Okay everyone, time's up!" Everyone set their brushes down and Juju walked back to her station. Bernie walked around and looked at everyone's pictures. Maria had painted a Mexican style white Chihuahua with bright orange squares behind it. Austin had painted the face of a Great White Shark that covered the entire canvas. Marcus had painted a…table…

"Marcus?" Bernie asked, "That's not an animal…"

He pointed to the center of the table where she saw a _legit_ spider.

"Whoa…" Bernie said. She looked closer at the painting, "It looks so real."

Marcus said. "Thanks. Told you spiders were my favorite."

Bernie smiled. "Okay guys, we had a great time, and these paintings were incredible. I'll see you guys tomorrow or next week."

Marcus asked, "Why haven't you taught us before?"

"I usually teach the six and seven year olds or make art for the museum. Bye guys!"

…

Bernie made her way home and walked in at a quarter to ten. Taylor was still at work. Bernie was going to take the day off of school tomorrow like Taylor suggested. She pulled her hair into a bun and changed into her pajamas, a pair of small pink shorts and a grey man's shirt. She sat on the couch, eating a bowl of ice cream, and turned on the news. She saw April standing with Shaq in a New York stadium. She said, "And now we'll have a local report given by Jodi Lester."

The screen changed from April to the short brunette with a freckled face sitting in the newsroom, "Thanks April. Monster in New York? What happened just yesterday evening sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie. This young girl, Olivia Graham was raped," A picture of a girl no older than Juju was shown, except she had long black hair and grey eyes, "by a humanoid turtle. Police suspect drugs were involved. Keep sharp eyes for a large man wearing a blue mask."

Bernie dropped her ice cream. "Fuck!" She exclaimed. She shut the TV off and cleaned up her ice cream…she sat on the couch for at least twenty minutes before she knocked herself out of her trance. She decided to push the guys to the back of her mind and to go to sleep. She walked into the bathroom, began to brush her teeth, and walked into her room. She saw a note on her door in Taylor's handwriting: _Bern won't be home until tomorrow night. Love, Taylor! :) P.S. There's breakfast in the fridge. _Bernie knew the hours at the law office, but overnight? That's a bit crazy, and that's why Bernie didn't want to go into law especially.

She pushed the door open, ready for bed and nearly screamed at what she saw. There Raph was, sitting right on her bed like he owned it, a dangerous lust in his eyes.

"R-Raph…what're you doing here?"

He stood up and approached her, "You know why I'm here." His hands weaved around her waist and he hungrily began to eat at her neck. She pulled his face away from her neck and he growled under his breath, thinking she was pushing him away, but kissed his lips full of passion and a hunger all her own. His hand crept under her bra and his two fingers caressed her hard nipple.

"Why don't you fight back?" He asked. "You do with my brothers."

"I want you Raph."

That seemed to satisfy him. He smirked and kissed her again. He began to pull her t-shirt up, revealing her bare stomach and Wal-Mart bought bra.

"What happened to the lingerie?" He asked as he threw the shirt away.

"It's underwear, Raph. I think you'll live."

He mumbled something she couldn't understand. His hands ran up her body. He pulled her closer and his hands went inside of her shorts and rubbed her bare skin for a moment before pulling her bottoms off.

She moaned as he returned to biting her neck.

"You like that don't you baby?"

She nodded and said, "More…"

He picked her up by the back of her knees and brought her over to the bed. He laid her down and she looked up at the huge horny turtle on top of her. She used her left hand to grab hold of the tassels of his mask and pulled his face down to kiss him. She began to untie the red mask clumsily as he took of his armor and the makeshift bandage on his arm. She felt his hot something rub against her thigh, teasing her. He was arrogant even now; proud he could seduce her to the point of anger. He pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair, and began to lick her neck, getting closer and closer to her breasts.

"Raph…please just fuck!"

He slid his finger into her pussy, causing her to moan, nearing a scream. He turned her over so she would lie on her stomach.

"You want me to fuck?" His dick slid easily into her butt hole and she did scream now.

"Raphael if you do not stop teasing me!"

"What will you do, huh babe? What will you do?"

He crawled on top of her, bit her ear and mumbled, "Hmm?"

He inserted his penis into her and she moaned loudly, "R-Raph…" She managed. He only thrust himself in further. He inserted his hot, sticky seed into her. He bit her lip, drawing blood. When he released, she tasted the blood on her lips, but didn't care. Raph thrust again and began to taste every crook and cranny on her body. He began to lick her pussy. She moaned excitedly, begging for more. He stuck his finger into her pussy and she could have been singing a song for him.

"Clean it." He commanded.

She nodded and began to lick his finger clean. He wanted her, and now, he had her.

They both fell asleep soon, both earning their deep slumber.

**Please read and review! I really hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sexting

Chapter 8

When Bernie woke up, there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Her body was pressed against Raph's and for once, their faces were at the same height. She tried to get out without waking him up, but he only wrapped his arms around her tighter. She groaned mentally and decided to wait him out. How long could a turtle sleep, right? She searched for something to do, and a naughty idea spread across her mind. She grabbed his member and began to rub it. He began to moan and wriggle as if he were having a dream. No doubt, he was dreaming about them last night. She giggled uncontrollably as he pressed his body to hers.

He woke up soon after, and mumbled, "What're you doing?"

"Playin'." She said nonchalantly. He moaned as she rubbed it a little rougher. He sat up, picked her up and curled her up like a baby.

"Promise me it can be like this after the season?" He whispered.

She looked up at him and said, "I promise."

She stood up and walked into the bathroom to pee. When she walked back into the room, she saw Raph looking at a piece of paper that was lying on her desk. "What's this?" He asked. She looked over his shoulder and saw the bold words printed across the paper: BOX TURTLE.

"That's just what I got assigned in Biology."

"And you need to do what, write a paper on me?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "No, I need to write a paper on a normal box turtle, not a mutated humanoid turtle."

He growled under his breath and kissed her. His hands gave her chills as they ran up and down her body, pulling her closer and closer to him. Her hands weaved around his neck and she smiled gently.

"You shouldn't be enjoying this." He whispered huskily.

"But I am."

"You shouldn't want this."

"But I do."

She kissed him then, powerfully and hungrily. He inserted his tongue past her lips and began to taste her mouth, her tongue, everywhere.

She admitted that she shouldn't be enjoying his touch, his kiss, and that she shouldn't want him, but she did. She wanted to have him, to hold him and never let go, even if it meant letting go of reality, all things normal. She knew what Raph wanted for her. He wanted her to marry a _normal _guy, and have sex with that _normal _guy, and have _normal _kids, and live in a _normal _house. But she didn't want normal. She wanted Raph. And she had him now.

…

They spent most of that day making love and raiding the kitchen, until Taylor texted she was on her way home at 10:30. She hurried to get Raph out after a bit of convincing and the promise of "Soon". She got in the shower quickly and was out before Taylor got home. She ran into her room and locked her window, although she knew it wouldn't do much.

"Bernie? You in here?" Bernie walked out of her room and saw Taylor, tired as hell. "Don't you have work?" Taylor asked.

"No, Maddie called and gave me the night off. So, how's the case?"

"We got em. Young is in jail now, finally. I knew he murdered that poor little girl." She took her heels off and rubbed her aching feet.

"Because you're the prosecutor?" Bernie asked.

"That and…I just knew. He had the motive and the evidence…but just HIM was the biggest clue. He confessed tonight, although people can lie straight through their teeth, but we had the evidence…" Taylor began to ramble on about law or whatever before she got a call. "Hello?" She answered. It was the school, calling about Bernie's absence. Taylor cleared it up and Bernie was good to go. Bernie had fixed herself a bowl of Lucky Charms **(They're magically delicious!) **and was about to walk into her room.

Taylor said, "I'm gonna head to bed, okay?"

Bernie nodded and said, "Me too. Night Taylor."

"G'night, Bernie."

She walked into her room, and lay on her bed for about five minutes, occasionally taking a bit of cereal or playing Flappy Bird on her phone before it vibrated. **(Their names show what is in the OTHER person's phone, e.i. Bernie's name is Short Stack in Raph's phone, so Bernie is Short Stack when talking to Raph. Cheers!)**

**Batman: Hey sexy**

**Short Stack: Hey batman**

**Batman: I miss u**

**Short Stack: I miss u too**

Suddenly her phone buzzed with a text from Mikey, but she ignored it and continued to text with Raph.

**Batman: When I see u again?**

**Short Stack: Soon i promise **

**Batman: I'm bored…brother's are all being pricks about how i let u go or something…**

**Short Stack: WTF? I'm not a sex slave!**

**Batman: ik ik the season…**

**Short Stack: Ig…**

Raph didn't respond for a while, so she looked at the text from Mikey.

**Mikey:P: What u doing?**

**Bernie!: Laying in bed**

**Mikey:P: That's it? Nuttin else?**

**Bernie!: Honestly, Im eating cereal**

**Mikey:P: What would you do if I was in bed with you?**

**Bernie!: Eat my cereal**

**Mikey:P: lol, I mean if you didn't have the cereal**

**Bernie!: I get up and fix me a bowl of cereal**

**Mikey:P: …**

**Mikey:P: …..**

**Mikey:P: …**

Bernie got another text from Raph.

**Batman: Watching Batman…I know u think I sound him, I don't see it. What a badass tho…**

**Short Stack: Oh yeah? x**

**Batman: Yep, that deep voice, crazy ninja moves and rock hard six pack**

**Short Stack: You got the hots for Batman? **

**Batman: Are you telling me that if Batman grabbed you, took you back to his lair, whispered dirty words in that deep gravely voice and dominated you… you wouldn't like it? x**

**Short Stack: Mmmm… ok I'm in X)**

**Batman: Damn. it's 11pm, where the hell can I get a bat suit at this hour…**

**Short Stack: Forget the bat suit, just bring the gravely voice! **

**Batman: When?**

**Short Stack: Whenever u want, bae…except when Taylor's around**

**Batman: What about sexting?**

**Short Stack: wtf? I didn't think u knew what that was**

**Batman: Ain't sayin I'd be any good at it, but I know some shit about the top world, Short Stack**

**Short Stack: Srry, I don't do sexting…I prefer the real thing, Raphie.**

**Batman: I want u so much**

**Short Stack: I want u too…hey, I gotta get to sleep. Love u.**

**Batman: Love u too**

She turned her phone off and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about her prince not so charming.

**Review, por vavor**


	9. Chapter 9: HELP!

**I want to give a big shout out to 46, Violentchick2011, and Turtlefanforlife1982! Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 9

A week passed and Bernie was beginning to worry about Raph. He had been sending more and more explicit texts, telling her he couldn't take it much longer…she was also worrying about school for once. She was no closer to finishing (or beginning) that essay on the box turtle's mating season. She had gotten the algebra test back and had gotten a B+. She was satisfied. She was smart; she just usually applied her street smarts rather than book smarts.

It was early Sunday afternoon and Bernie was typing away on her laptop in her room before her phone buzzed. She turned it on and read the text quickly.

**Waverly: Hey u wanna go see the Age of Adaline with me? **

**Bernie: The romance? Really?**

**Waverly: Come on, it's the ONLY thing playing and I bought 2 tickets and mom don't wanna come. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeee?**

**Bernie: Fine. Now?**

**Waverly: Yup I pick u up in 10, k?**

**Bernie: k**

Bernie was glad to have an excuse to get away from her work. She hurried to get dressed. She pulled on a brown sweater Taylor have her, shorts that stopped about four inches from her waist, and a pair of black Jordan sneakers. She pulled on a white beanie and pulled on her little brown purse just as Waverly pulled up in her mom's car.

…

The movie was actually pretty good. It was a romance, which Bernie would usually hate, but the movie had a really good story behind it.

_Choices._

Adaline's life, Bernie's life, they all seemed to revolve around some damn choice that you have to make about some dude. And a sexually driven one at that.

But Bernie pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and continue to have her girls day with Waverly.

…

**Hey guys, I am honestly stuck. I was thinking about Raph beating the shit out of Casey, or something but I just couldn't write it. So I want you guys' feedback. Should I just end the mating season (as in time skip to June) or (if not) you guys give me some prompts, please. If I don't get any feedback, I'm just gonna do a time jump. Thanks, lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10: Suppressant

**^o^ I am like so ecstatic! I got over 10 reviews on one chappie! Thank you guys so, so much! I'm going to try and use as many ideas as possible, but I don't know if I'll be able to. I absolutely loved ALL of them! I won't be able to update again this weekend because I'm going to the state literary tally in Baton Rouge, so I'll start up again sometime next week…maybe another chapter tonight, if I finish.**

**This is the link to Ivy! . **

Chapter 10

Raph was following Bernie and her friend home. The girls were both sexy, but the friend had nothing on Bernie. He was wearing his new metal suit, with his sai handy. The crime fighting was helping with his urges, a distraction, but it was so fucking hard. He was doing it for her good, but it was near impossible.

"Who are we stalking?" He heard Mikey ask, "And what's with the costume? Is it Halloween? But I thought it was the mating season! I missed the best holiday ever! Oh my God…who is that with Bernie?"

"I don't know…but I gotta bad feeling… And what are you doing here?!"

"Following you, cuz, you know, I'm a creeper."

Raph just groaned.

…

Bernie and Waverly were walking home from the movies. Waverly's older brother, Mason, had come to get it to take his girlfriend out. He'd left Waverly's skateboard outside, ready to be stolen, but luckily, New York was on their side tonight. Waverly was riding her skateboard slowly as Bernie walked alongside her.

"So who are these friends of yours?"

"Friends? You mean you and Casey?" Bernie asked, hoping she didn't look like she was lying.

"No, I mean those four friends…Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

"What? What do you know about them?" Bernie felt her throat parch.

"Well, you only write their names all over all of your notebooks and you always go missing, I guess." Waverly pushed the ground again an asked, "Care to explain?"

"They're just my OCs for drawings, Waverly. I usually go to see April, my cousin."

"Mm hm."

Bernie felt a cold hand clasp around her mouth and saw Waverly fall off of her skateboard. She bit the guy's hand, who yelped in pain.

"I'm gonna kill this one!" The guy holding her yelled.

"Don't kill her! Karai wants her alive! If anything, we can kill this one!" Then the bag went over her head.

"Let me go!" Her hands were held behind her back and were being tied.

"Fat chance, hottie." Bernie groaned internally, but was surprised when she was released. She heard Waverly gasp for air and fall onto the ground. She heard the Foot Clan soldiers fall to the ground, then being dealt with.

Large hands began to untie her wrist binds. _No. _She thought. _One of you better not be doing this._

She pulled off the bag and saw a giant metal turtle.

"Are you ladies okay?"

She could tell it was Raph, although his voice was muffled.

"We're fine." Waverly said, standing up.

"Run." He commanded. Waverly grabbed her skateboard and took off. Raph saw Mikey almost fall off the building, ready to chase after the girl. Raph jumped onto the fire escape, using one of the chains in his suit. He tripped and fell, the chain catching him upside down, coming face to face.

"My hero." Bernie said.

"Still getting used to the suit." She approached him and took off his helmet. The red bandana tumbled out of it and she kissed him.

"Hi Bernie!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs. She screamed at the sight of him, and Raph found his way back to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bernie, I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear!" He bit his lip. He jumped down to the ground. "I'm like, so under control."

Bernie gasped, realizing what he meant, "M-Mikey…are you satisfied?"

She didn't give him time to answer. She took off running, back to the apartment. Just as she was going to open the door to get inside, something grabbed her, who she immediately knew was Raph.

"Mikey's not satisfied, Bernie. We're learning to control it. Sensei wrote today he is too." She turned to look at him.

"What about you?" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I haven't done it since you, Bernie. Leo's the only one who raped a stranger."

"Donnie?"

"Donnie's been focused on finding a cure. A suppressant. He's gotten close a few times. I promise, it's gonna be over soon."

She couldn't admit how much she wanted him right now. She simply said, "Good night Raph." And planted a kiss on his cheek. She walked into her apartment and set out to finish her essay.

…

The next day, Bernie had finally finished it. She saved that damn essay quickly onto her laptop and went to sleep, ready to present to the class.

…

She walked into the classroom, where she saw everyone prepared with their essays, except for one girl…one whom she knew nothing about.

Mr. Stockman said, "Today's that day we present our essays class!" The class responded with a groan. "Hey…hey! Class, first up is Miss Ashton. Instead of a paper, she decided to take the laws of nature into her own hands."

The young girl walked up to the front, stood behind the cage with the cover, and pushed her glasses up.

"Hi…I'm Ivy Ashton…and today, I created a suppressant for the mating season urges." She had everyone's attention now. She pulled the cover off of the cage and revealed two turtles. "Normally, this male would be all over this female, but, I have induced him with his." She held up and green syringe. "The specimens feel more at ease, so they don't feel the urge to reproduce."

She went on to tell the class about what was in the medicine, but Bernie wasn't listening. Suppressant. This was exactly what the guys needed. She had it. She had the suppressant. She had _it! _

…

Donnie ran around his lab…he was trying to keep his mind off of the urges and his mind on the suppressant. But it was hard to work when all he could think about was sex.

**Thanks everyone! Please, read and review as always! P.S. I kinda rushed, so sorry if it's not my best chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Pregnancy Scare

**Imma back! Likea Luigi in Super Mario Bros.! Longest weekend EVER! Six hours one way just for a one hour test. Oh well, please enjoy, lovelies!**

**(Do you guys like being called that? Do you want to be called that? I just kinda forced that on ya'll didn't I?)**

Chapter 11

Bernie woke up late that Tuesday afternoon. She had woken up early that morning with her alarm clock, puking all over the place. Taylor reluctantly went to work, but agreed eventually. Bernie breasts and back hurt. She felt like she knew what was going on…she was scared…she knew, though…or at least she thought she knew. She licked her lips and began to cry. She walked into the bathroom and searched for the tests, which she found quickly. Taylor kept them "in case of emergency". She needed to call someone…she needed moral support or whatever you wanted to call it…she needed someone to be there with her while she did this.

…

April knocked on the door of the apartment. When Bernie opened it, April greeted her with a hug. "What happened? You sounded so scared."

Bernie asked, crying, "You know how the guys are on their season?"

April nodded.

"And the point of a mating season is to reproduce?"

She nodded again, looking a bit confused.

"Raph and I…well…I didn't think we were fertile, April…"

"How many times?"

"Three…and Mikey raped me once…"

"Do you know for sure?"

Bernie shook her head. "I needed someone to be here."

"Why me? Why not Taylor?" April knew she was closer to the young blond.

"Well, Taylor doesn't know about the guys, and I couldn't with Casey because he doesn't even know that I love Raph…"

"You love Raph?"

"I wouldn't have let him touch me if I thought otherwise." Bernie looked up at her and covered mouth.

"Well come on. We won't know for sure unless you test it."

...

Raph couldn't live with himself if he got her pregnant. He wanted her. He needed her. He felt so fucked up just thinking that, but he knew it. He needed all of her.

He and Leo were sitting in the lair, on the couch.

"Why'd you do it?" Raph asked, finally breaking the silence.

Leo looked at him, knowing what he was talking about, but still acted as if he was oblivious, "What do you mean?"

"The little girl!" Raph yelled. "You RAPED a little thirteen year old girl!"

Raph stood, towering over him, even though they were both standing now.

"I couldn't help it, Raph!"

"We made a promise. I don't know if you remember it because your brain is so fucked up, but we promised to try not to hurt anyone! Sensei made us promise! And you broke his honor!"

"And you raped Bernie! She's our friend, like our sister!"

"She wanted me to!"

"No she didn't! Why would she want you? She was just…doing it with you because she didn't want you to do that same thing I did!"

Raph tried to punch Leo in the jaw, but he ducked and knocked his feet out from underneath him. Raph jumped back up and growled.

"You don't know Bernie, Leo. Not the way I do." He hurled himself at Leo, who easily dodged him.

"You don't know anything about her! What do you know, huh?"

"She's smart, and artistic, and beautiful, and deals with my temper, and fun, and funny, and gave me the most retarded nickname ever, but I love her."

Leo pursed his lips and kicked Raph in the stomach.

"But she could never love you." He rose victorious over his little brother.

The reason he didn't get up: He thought Leo was right.

…

April sat with Bernie in the bathroom. They were both staring at the electric test. The label said it would take three minutes before the results would show up and this was literally the longest three minutes of her life.

So many thoughts were running through her mind. She still needed to get the suppressant from Ivy, but at the moment, she was more afraid of being pregnant.

She looked at her phone for the third time. It had only been thirty seconds.

"So…why do you love Raph?"

Bernie looked at her… "The same reason you love Vern, April…I really don't know."

April half-smirked, "He proposed." She whispered.

Bernie furrowed her eyebrows, "He-he proposed? To you?"

She nodded, "He proposed."

"Where's the ring?"

"I didn't have time to put it on. I was rushing over here."

"I would hug you if I wasn't dying and tear-stained."

April laughed. "It's gonna be okay, Bernie."

She nodded and two more tears ran down her cheeks. The test beeped. They both grabbed at it and it fell off the counter. Bernie reached down, picked it up, and read the results.

…

Mikey was sitting in Donnie's lab on a spinning chair with wheels, pushing himself around.

"Mikey can you stop? You're making _me_ intensely nauseous." Donnie asked, trying to focus. His hands were shaking as he tried to mix the two drugs. Mikey continued to spin around in the chair.

"Sorry, I can't do that, sir."

He rolled in front of him three times before Donnie grabbed his Bo and hit him off the chair.

"Stop Mikey!"

"Okay, okay…geez…" Mikey twiddled with his fingers.

"Remember when we met Bernie?"

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"God she's hot…"

"You're not helping with my urges."

"But her friend the other night, though…She was HOTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Mm hmm. Why don't you just tell me how we met Bernie so I won't have to kill you?"

"Well, it was a crisp winter evening and it was snowing!"

_Flashback_

_It was late November and Bernie was walking home from the art institute. She had lived in New York for about three months. She was wearing a comfortable outfit that was well suited for the cold winter weather, which she wasn't used to. She was used to warm sunny winters spent outside. Now she was always inside…_

_She looked at the apartment complex and saw four large figures. At first she thought football jocks, but quickly knocked that idea out. They were all stupid. So she climbed up the fire escape to see the guys._

"_What are you?" She asked, looking at them._

_They all jumped around and saw her, standing there, the snowing biting her cheeks and nose._

"_Should we kill her?" Mikey asked._

"_What?" The other three asked, shocked._

"_Kill her with kindness, duh!"_

"_What are you?" She repeated. They all paused, "I'm not gonna scream if that's what you're waiting for."_

_Mikey ran over to her, "Hi I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, babe, and I like pizza, Orange Crush and the video with cat playing chopsticks with chopsticks."_

"_I'm Bernie. Are all of you going to avoid my question, or am I going to have to assume you guys are in costume?"_

_All four of them exchanged glances and Leo shrugged._

"_I'm Leonardo, or Leo, as everyone calls me."_

"_Still waiting for an explanation." She mumbled._

"_I'm Donnie, the ah, smart one." He half smiled, which she returned with a small smile._

_Raph said nothing. "And you?" Bernie asked him._

"_Raphael."_

"_So…you guys…are artists?"_

"_Pardon?" Leo asked._

"_No…psh, why would you think that?" Mikey asked._

"_They're the greats! Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Donatello…they're the best painters…ever!"_

_Leo asked, "Are you an artist?"_

_She nodded. "I teach at the community Art Institute. Okay, now what are you guys?"_

"_Well, Bernie, we're ninjas." Leo said._

"_We're mutants." Raph said gruffly._

"_Technically, we're turtles." Donnie correctly._

"_Oh, and we're teenagers. But we can still have…adult conversations." Bernie snickered at Mikey._

"_So you're ninja mutant turtle teenagers?" She asked._

"_It just sounds stupid if you say it like that." Donnie said with a smile._

"_Well…how about teenage mutant ninja turtles?"_

"_I like it! Dude, she's pretty, artistic and smart. I say she's a keeper." Mikey added with a smile._

_Raph said, "I say we need to get outta here. We can't trust her or any of the people up top."_

"_I've seen you guys before! You're the boobs on the Victoria's Secret billboard."_

"_She's good." Donnie complimented._

_Mikey puckered his lower lip, "Can we hang out with her, Leo, plllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee?"_

"_Well…I guess…"_

"_Yes! I can't wait for you to meet April O'Neil and…"_

"_Wait…April O'Neil as in the news reporter April O'Neil?"_

_The guys exchanged glances._

"_That's my cousin. I was going to stay with her…but I'm staying with my other cousin."_

"_You mean you don't live with your parents?"_

_She shook her head and forced a smile._

"_So, I gotta get home…can I see you again?"_

"_Course, sweetheart." Mikey smiled. "Anytime."_

_She smiled. Raph shifted his toothpick and grumbled something under his breath._

"_I look forward to it." She climbed down the fire escape and through her window._

"_Okay she's hot." Mikey said._

_Leo asked, "How did she know we were the boobs?"_

…

Bernie let out a sob as she read the results on the test.

She didn't know whether or not to be overjoyed, but one thing was for sure, she was relieved.

_Negative. _It read. She smiled.

"You're not pregnant." April smiled.

She nodded and smiled, "I'm not pregnant…yet…can you call Raph over? I need to talk to him."

April nodded.

…

Raph tapped on her window and she pulled it open. April had left out of fear of the urges. His crashed his lips onto hers. When they finished the kiss, he looked at her, holding her close.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I thought I was pregnant."

His head pulled back, "Pregnant?"

"Yeah, the whole mating season's point is to reproduce…I'm not though…"

He let out a sigh. She didn't know whether it was a happy sigh or a sad one, but she was glad she wasn't pregnant.

_Yet._

**Hello, my lovelies! I missed you! It felt like forever! As always, please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Last Mating Season Chappie

**Kind of a small throwback, everyone was like "Oh my God you made Leo a rapist!" Well, technically they're all rapists. Mikey and Raph raped Bernie, Leo raped the little girl, and I don't even know what Donnie did. I just wanted to show you how strong the urges were, not making one of my childhood favorite film stars a rapist. **

**I also plan to make everyone have their "moments". I have a surprise in the summer (in the story) and I really wanna get there so you guys can see, but I don't want to rush.**

**Here it is, the last chapter before summer. Read and review, please, my lovelies.**

Chapter 12

Raph had his arms wrapped around her from behind, his head resting on hers. She held his hands. She let them go suddenly as his hands began to creep down her shirt.

"You're not going to fuck me, Raph." She said aggressively.

"But-."

"No buts. I am not going to get pregnant…" She trailed off. He kissed the top of her head.

"Bernie, _I_ love you." He emphasized the word I.

"I love you too." She whispered.

They were looking out the window, gazing on New York. It was beautiful. The lights lit up the night sky.

"Beautiful…" He whispered.

She nodded and just watched the nighttime traffic in New York. She smiled softly.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure." He spun her around. She looked up at the incredibly tall turtle and he kissed her passionately.

Her hands weaved around his neck as his went around her hips. His tongue forced his past her lips. He tasted every crook and cranny of her mouth. He got her tongue out of her mouth and bit it. She moaned and kissed him deeply.

The heated make out session lasted a twenty minutes before she smiled and broke away.

"Goodnight, Bernie." He said.

"Raph…just…please…sleep with me? I have nightmares…" She admitted.

"Yeah."

…

They lay in the bed, his arm draped over her side. They were facing each other, occasionally kissing or talking. Her hand ran up and down his tattooed arm. She traced the Japanese symbol meaning family on his arm. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Why do animals have mating seasons?" She asked softly, her body pressing closely to his.

"I don't know. But without it, I wouldn't have been able to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you."

She smiled, and fell asleep lying next to him.

Bernie remembered why she began to like Raph in the first place.

_Bernie had visited the lair three times in the past three weeks. She loved hanging with the guys! They were so cool to hang with. _

_When they asked her to rap with them, she whined, "Guys!" _

_Mikey said, "Come on sweetheart! It'll be fun!"_

"_But I'm not a rapper." She complained. (__**Lol, had to do it :P)**_

_Raph said, "There's no way out of this. Trust me, I've tried."_

_She groaned and finally gave in._

…

_She was having a rap battle with Leo, after Donnie lost._

"_**And this. Is. How. I. Do."**__ She finished off her rap strong. Mikey and Donnie cheered. Leo chuckled and congratulated her._

_Mikey exclaimed, "My turn!"_

_Bernie smiled, "Be my guest." She gave the hand motion for him to begin._

"_Gimme a beat!" He yelled dramatically. _

_Leo started, __**"Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked**_

_**Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked**_

_**Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked**_

_**Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked."**_

_Donnie did the beat as Mikey began._

"_**That's my fam, I'll hold 'em down forever**_

_**Us against the world, we can battle whoever**_

_**Together ain't no way we gon' fail**_

_**You know I got your back, just like a turtle shell**_

_**Nobody do it better, all my brothers tryna get some cheddar**_

_**We all want our cut like the Shredder**_

_**Me and my bros come together for the dough"**_

_Bernie smiled and began:_

"_**Bought the orange Lamborghini, call it Michelangelo**_

_**With the nun-chucks doors and I'm pullin' up slow**_

_**When we fall up in the party, they know anything goes**_

_**Check my Rolex, it say I'm the chick of the hour**_

_**All this green in my pockets, you can call it turtle power."**_

_Mikey took a breath and started: _

"_**Ain't nothing that could come in between me and my brothers**_

_**We all around if it's going down**_

_**It's just us, all for one, yeah you hear 'em right**_

_**Our business done, we disappear into the night**_

_**Came up together, so we all down for the fight**_

_**Ain't nothing wrong with that**_

_**Family, ain't nothing strong as that**_

_**And I'll be posted up where the strong is at**_

_**Brothers by my side, city on my back, real heroes**_

_**That's what the people want**_

_**They ain't born, gotta create 'em**_

_**Sayin' we gone as soon as we save 'em**_

_**That's part of the plan, by my side I'mma keep my family**_

_**Live or die man we need each other."**_

_No one noticed, but Raph actually smiled from the sidelines as she killed Mikey, who continued with:_

"_**Four hitters, four winners**_

_**Tryna tell 'em you don't wanna go to war with 'em**_

_**They be 'em, they be 'em, young riders**_

_**Raised in the gutter, really started from the bottom**_

_**Hey, they all they ever had, they all they ever needed and they undefeated**_

_**They be goin' hard, and make it look easy**_

_**Give me the whole pie, real cheesy**_

_**You told your girl no, cuz you saw me**_

_**You took a picture of me, told me smile for ya**_

_**I'll tell ya what ya wanna hear, babay**_

_**Bandanna on ya face like a gangster."**_

_Mikey looked shocked that he had lost. But he knew it was true. Leo and Donnie were ecstatic that Mikey finally lost._

_Mikey exclaimed, "Your turn Raph!"_

"_I don't rap."_

_Bernie said, "Come on? Just one verse?"_

_He gave in. "Gimmee a beat, Leo." Leo tapped his katana against the table rhythmically._

"_**Why am I battling this lost cause? **_

_**It makes me exhausted to list all your flaws **_

_**Especially since you've pre-written most of it **_

_**I'm about to slice this coward like a ginsu **_

_**Anything you say can and will be used against you **_

_**I'm better than you **_

_**And I ain't even a rapper."**_

_Bernie laughed at his words and began her rap._

"_**Sh bro, just go to sleep. **_

_**Your rhymes aren't good or even very deep. **_

_**You gotta sow what you reap, if I went hard, I would only make you weep…ing**_

_**Willow. **_

_**Smith, I'm a word smith. **_

_**I craft rhymes of great worth, you're a smith throwing your hair back and forth.**_

_She smiled innocently, Raph gave in._

"_Touché Bernie." He smirked. She curtsied and half smiled._

"_It's a gift." She smiled. They all heard someone clapping nearby. Everyone looked up to see Master Splinter._

"_Very good, Miss Bernie. I have never seen anyone 'throw down' so hard."_

_Bernie laughed, "Thank you, Master Splinter."_

_Mikey exclaimed, "She's the best! Can we keep her?"_

_Leo said, "Mikey, she ya know, has a life. Above ground." Mikey pouted._

_Splinter said, "Osoraku 1-nichi, Mikeranjero. Kanojo wa rafaeru no tame no sugureta shufu ga, anata wa, watashi no musuko o dōi shinaideshou ni narudarou ka?" _

_Bernie looked around the lair, confused as Splinter spoke Japanese, and the guys all busted out laughing minus Raph._

"_What did he say?" She asked, oblivious._

"_N-nothing…" Donnie said through laughs._

_Leo said, "I don't know…maybe we should tell her…"_

_Raph said, "Don't." His eyes were wide._

"_I'm gonna!" Mikey yelled, "Perhaps one day, Michelangelo. She would make an excellent housewife for Raphael, would you not agree, my sons?" Bernie blushed…and Raph attempted to kill Mikey…_

_But this was _after _she was developing feelings for him._

…

Leo looked in the window of the apartment. She lay on her bed, seeming at peace…and there he was. He was so close to her, their bodies were mere centimeters apart.

Leo pursed his lips and kept running.

He could never admit he was jealous of what they had.

**How was it? :)**

**Question: Can someone draw me a picture for this story? I know you guys must love my copyrighted Google Images with my beautiful Paint handwriting, but I really want a new pic. Anyone? Either PM me or review if you can or know someone who I can get in contact with, thanks! :P**


	13. Chapter 13: June 1st

…**honestly I don't have an A/N…**

**I feel so empty -.-**

**Anyway, enjoy! You guys are so amazing with all the wonderful reviews! (THERE WE GO THERE'S MY A/N!)**

**(I don't feel so empty anymore.) :)**

Chapter 13

(Time Skip to June the first)

Bernie had been seeing less and less of Raph and more of that new vigilante Nightwatcher on the news. He called often, but after the pregnancy scare, they tried not to be "intimate".

But once she got the text from Donnie, she didn't even hesitate to text back. She just ran straight out of the apartment.

**3Donnie3: We are off of our mating season.**

She giggled at two things.

1 He made it sound like a period.

2 He was so formal with his texts.

…

Raph was doing pushups with only his sai holding him up.

_Why would she want to come back?_

_Leo was probably right about the whole thing._

Mikey was playing video games, chewing the inside of his cheek. Donnie was watching Mikey. He hadn't found a suppressant, yet. He would work year round until he did. He had to. Leo was sitting in his room, crying into his knees. The little girl he'd raped…he felt so guilty and…ANGRY at himself. He knew it would have been better if they'd never been mutated at all. Shredder would never have threatened the city and people wouldn't be in this much fucking danger.

He felt so much guilt.

Bernie walked into the lair holding four pizzas, hoping this was not some kind of trick, and all three of the guys looked up at her. Raph dropped one of his sai, losing his balance. Donnie smiled. Mikey dropped his controller and ran up to hug her.

"WeshouldhavetoldyousoonerohmygodIamsosorry!" He said all at once.

"Mikey…it's not okay, but I forgive you."

"You do?" He asked looking up at her. She nodded.

"Now please let me go. I can't breathe."

He smiled and let her go. "GUYS SHE'S BACK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, taking the pizza from her. She smirked.

"So you guys are finally off your period."

Donnie laughed/snorted, "Kind of." He agreed.

"Bernie." Raph said.

"Raph."

"Oh…we need to talk."

She nodded and followed him to his room.

"So…" She said.

"Yeah…so…some things were said during the season…and I get it if…" He trailed off, staring at the ground. She walked over to him and grabbed his chin so he would look at her.

"I'm not gonna say I don't want it and lie. I want to be with you. But if those feelings came from the season, then-."

She was cut off by his lips meeting hers. The kiss brought butterflies to her stomach. This was the real Raph telling her this without words. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she happily admitted. She draped her wrists around his neck and he slipped his hands around her waist. Their tongues fought for dominance as the heated make out session continued for about twenty minutes.

"I thought you wouldn't want to go out with a freak like me." He said softly as he pulled away.

"You're not a freak." She said matter-of-factly. "You're different. Different isn't bad, Raph."

"Yeah but when you're a six foot talking turtle, humans don't take too kindly to ya."

"Yeah but I don't give a fuck." She pecked his lips and then bit his lower lip, teasing him. She stood up to go get a piece of pizza. He grabbed her by her back belt loop and pulled her down on top of him. "Raph! I'm hungry!" She didn't realize what she'd just said, thinking she was telling him she wanted pizza.

"I'll bet you are." He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Pizza, Raph. Pizza." She said.

"Mm hm."

She groaned. "Let me up. How's Leo?" They both sat up.

"Not good. He's mad at himself. He's the only one who raped anyone this time. It's rough for him."

"Do you think he'll talk to me?" She asked.

"Maybe. He won't even talk to me." Raph said jokingly.

"Mm hm. If I'm not back in a half hour, then I'm dead." She got up to go into Leo's room. She knocked on the door softly.

"Go away Mikey!" He yelled.

"It's not Mikey, Leo." She heard movement and then the door open.

"Bernie? What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." She said, her eyes full of hope.

He sighed. "Fine."

_That was easier than I thought._

They sat on his bed.

"Leo…about her…"

"The little girl?" He asked.

"Yeah…listen, you had no control over that situation. I mean…"

"No control? Bernie, who raped her? I violated that innocent little girl! Who's fault was that?"

"I get it, Leo. I get that this all fucked up and you guys don't deserve it, but it's something you gotta fucking live with. I'm sorry but it's the truth. That's no reason to lock yourself in your room and kill yourself. Leo you gotta…stand tall and be the leader I know you were born to be, for yourself and your brothers."

He thought this over for a minute before nodding his head slowly. "You're right. There's no point in trying to kill myself over it…I fucked up, but I can still help people. Thanks."

"That's what family's for, right?"

…Splinter's BACK…

Splinter walked in that same day, serene and nonchalant as if he didn't just stow away on a plane from Japan after having a mating season locked away on a mountain top for the past two months. Completely normal, especially for a giant rat.

Everyone greeted him, hugged him, even Raph. Splinter wasn't surprised to hear Bernie and Raph were an "item" and was happy for them. Leo meditated with Splinter over the little girl, and felt a million times better. Donnie was still working on the antidote, and was pretty sure things were going to get better.

Bernie knew things were gonna get better.

**How was it? Too soon? Too late? Please, I really really need your feedback.**

**Also, I was thinking about starting a story about Skyrim, an OC. I need your reviews: Farkas or Vilkas? My OC is a Breton girl named Thalia who is good with destructive magic and wields two war axes and looks completely badass in her Mage Robes. So, who do you think?**

**THANK YOU, LOVELIES!**


	14. Chapter 14: THE SECRET FORMULA!

**This Chapter was half recommended by Tootsie7655! I hope you guys love it and review as always!**

Chapter 14

(Time Skip to June 4th)

_Sitting._

_Waiting._

_Boredom._

_Sitting._

_Waiting._

_Boredom._

Bernie lay on her on the couch back in the sewer. The guys were making their runs around town and she was left alone. Splinter…well, he was set on meditating. Like 24/7. Like he ALWAYS meditates. She groaned and got up to go into Donnie's lab. Her eyes scanned the notes.

They all led back to one thing; the cure.

The cure.

Suddenly she heard the guys jump in. Yes, jump in on their slidey thingy and landed in the lair. Everyone ran into the lab.

"Dude, did you see that guys face collide with the concrete?" Donnie asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah, that was great guys!" Leo exclaimed.

"Dude, he'll be drinking from a sippy cup for months." Mikey laughed.

"Like shadows in the night!" They went in for a high five.

"You guys done fangirling?" Bernie asked, leaning against the counter.

Everyone looked at her and half chuckled.

…Later that Same Evening…

Bernie was sitting in the lab with Donnie, spinning around in his spinning chair, occasionally handing him something. Raph wouldn't admit he was jealous she was spending so much time with Donnie, but tried not to sweat it.

He groaned and said, "I'm so close, I know it!"

"Well, I know someone who already has a cure…"

"WHAT!?" He nearly yelled, standing to tower over her.

"This girl I know made a suppressant for her pet turtles and they don't mate anymore."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't exactly know the girl very well so I can't walk up to her and say, 'Hi, can I have some of your suppressant.'"

"I get it, but I need you to do this. At least get the formula."

"I'll try." Suddenly her phone buzzed, saying she had a text.

**Waverly: R u coming to Nadia's bday/costume party Sat.? EVERYONE is coming!**

She was about to text she didn't think so when Donnie said, "You go!"

She looked up at him, confused, and asked, "What?"

"Go and get the formula. If everyone's going, then that girl should be there, then you can get the formula." **(I'm making him sound like Plankton aren't I? lol)**

"Don, just because she said everyone was going doesn't mean _everyone _is really going. People just say that when a lot of people are coming." He shook her shoulders.

"YOU HAVE TO GET THAT SUPPRESSANT!"

"Okay, okay…I'll go. If you say please."

"PLEASE!"

"Don, I will get it. I swear."

…The Next Day…

"Raph, you have to come with me." Bernie begged while she and Raph were talking on the roof.

"You actually think that _I _can go to the top?"

"It's a _costume _party Raph. I go as a scientist and you go as my creation, people won't care. Please, I need someone to come with me."

"Fine. But don't expect me to have a good time."

She hugged him. "I won't! Thank you so much Raph!"

Mikey then said, "I wanna go too!" They looked over and saw him walking out from behind the air vent.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled as Bernie got down from around his neck.

"Sorry, sorry, I just want to go to the human party, PLEASE! I'll tell sensei if you don't let me!" He whined like a little kid.

"Okay, okay, you can come." Bernie gave in. "The party's on Saturday. Don't let anyone catch you."

**Short I know, but eventful. Please, please, please, please, read and review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15: Party pt 1

**This is the link to Bernie's costume!**

. /_534oGtSRagA/TNw5I9qfU9I/AAAAAAAAAOE/LYnhA4m1nl8/s1600/SEXY_SCIENTEST_ .jpg

**This is the link to Waverly's costume!**

.

**This is the link to Nadia's costume!**

. .

**Thanks a bunch!**

Chapter 15

Bernie was getting ready to go to the party. Raph was tapping on her window at the same time. Repeatedly. Without stopping to let her change. She was in her blue bra and green underwear as she threw open the window. "If you do not let me get changed in peace I will make sure you never have a never mating season again!" Raph's eyes widened and he shifted his toothpick.

"Sorry. That was Mikey…"

She shut the window quickly and hurried to get ready. She slid on the knee high fish net tights and the lab coat. She tied her hair into a messy bun followed by the glasses she bought from Wal-Mart.

Half walking out the door, half putting on her white heels, Taylor called, "Have fun!"

"I will. Bye Tay!"

Bernie met Raph and Mikey in front of the apartment complex. The sun was beginning to set and few people were on the streets. One lady who was jogging passed by and said, "Nice costumes…" She smiled.

"Thanks." Bernie said, "We worked on them all night."

Raph and Mikey just stared at Bernie as the lady continued to run.

Mikey said, "But we aren't in costume."

"No dip. You guys need to pretend you're human. Just stick with me and everything will be…peachy." She sighed out the last word as she made her way to Waverly's. She had promised the hyperactive girl she would meet her so they could walk together.

Bernie buzzed the doorbell of the half pizzeria/half house. The guys kept looking around nervously as people passed by. One kid said, "Wow! Mom, I wanna do that for Halloween!"

Waverly came downstairs dressed in her monster outfit. She looked super cute. For once, her creamy Italian brown hair was down and around her shoulders held back by the monster hat. She wore a blue tube top and a blue and green tutu with blue fishnet pantyhose and green converse.

"Hey guys! So you guys are Bernie's mystery friends?" They all began to walk down the street, minus Waverly who was on her skateboard.

Mikey answered, "Totally! I'm Mikey!"

"Waverly Camarillo."

The two began to talk about skateboarding. Raph's hand was entwined in Bernie's.

"Looks like Mikey found a friend." He said.

"Yeah…he's so innocent…well, you know what I mean…during these months…he doesn't understand what people would say."

Raph nodded. "I never understood why you understand."

"I don't see why people call you guys monsters. They just…don't see what I see. There's so much more to you guys than just 'rah' and cue corny effects and more 'rah'. I mean, you would never hurt an innocent."

"People judge by what they see. And they see freaks. So we have to deal with it."

Bernie nodded. "It's not fair though."

…Le Time Skip to le Party…

Bernie walked in with her friends and saw almost every "popular" person at the party…her eyes scanned the crowd but didn't find Ivy. Nadia, who was dressed as a steam hatter, ran up to all of them and said, "Hey guys welcome to my party! Okay, so this party will, like be all about fun…oh my God, Bernie, who are your hot friends?" She said in regard to Mikey and Raph.

Bernie said gripping her hand tighter around Raph's, "This is my boyfriend, Raph." He gave a gruff nod in her general direction, "And this…" She tried to think of something so Nadia wouldn't try to talk to him, "Waverly's boyfriend!"

"What?" Mikey and Waverly said in unison. Bernie signaled for the two of them to go along with it. Mikey awkwardly wove his hand around her shoulders.

"Yep, this is muh girl, Wave, awesome skateboarder, yup…"

Waverly said in a monotonous voice, "Oh how much love I am feeling."

…

Somehow Bernie had lost both Waverly and Mikey. She and Raph were dancing…and maybe drinking a little…but they were having fun and that was something Raph hardly ever did anymore.

/

Mikey and Waverly were dancing close…like closer than Mikey's ever been to _anybody. _When the slow song came on, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, she confidently wrapped her hands around his neck and he carefully wove his hands around her hips.

He accidentally stepped on her foot after about three seconds of dancing.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!"

She smiled, "It's okay, it's okay. Just follow my lead." She began to sway back and forth, Mikey catching on quite quickly. He smiled and danced along to the lyrics.

_Still fall as hard at 23!_

_I'm thinking about how _

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

The song soon came to an end and Mikey leaned in so their faces were only inches apart. She felt her stomach tumult as she got close to her "boyfriend". He caressed her cheek and smiled.

She felt him hovering over her. They kissed for just a moment before Bernie found them.

"Michelangelo!" She screeched. He broke away from Waverly, realizing what he's just done.

"I-I gotta go." Mikey ran out of the party. Waverly looked at Bernie.

"What the hell, Bernie?"

"He's…self conscious…"

"Bernie…I guess…"

**Okay, this was the first part of the party. Second part will be more Raph action!**


	16. Chapter 16: Just another chapter

**What happened to my reviews? Guys please, I really do need reviews if you want me to continue. Their kinda my fuel, I guess. Thanks!**

**We legit stopped at 49 reviews. -.-**

**I also decided to not do another party chapter, but there's a pretty big surprise in the next few!**

Chapter 16

Raph was sneaking back into the lair. It was past 3 am and he'd dropped Bernie off only minutes before. He set his gear on the wall and carefully walked inside, only to see Mikey passed out on the couch.

"Where have you been Raphael?" He heard Sensei ask.

_Fuck fuckity fuck fuck. _He thinks.

"Heyyy Sensei…" He was greeted with a tail to the throat. God Sensei could be a little rough.

"Where were you!?"

"I was just at a party!"

"A party? Above ground?!"

"It was a costume party!"

"I do not care! You were not allowed to be up there!"

"Mikey was there too!"

"I have already dealt with him! Why did you go up there?"

"I was helping Bernie look for someone who had a cure for the season."

Sensei stared at him for a moment, "And were you successful?"

"No. She's going to find her tomorrow."

Splinter eyed his son once more, "My son, your intentions were noble, but the outcome could have been disastrous. Three hours in the Hashi and we won't speak any more of this."

"Hai Sensei." Raph groaned.

…

The next day after school, of fucking course, Ivy wasn't there. She texted Donnie the bad news and made her way to the lair.

She got a call from April.

"Hey Bernie?"

"Hey April, what's up?"

"Okay, you remember my country home?"

"Yeah we used to spend our summers there. What about it?"

"I can't go this summer, so I was wondering if you and the guys wanted to."

"I don't know if Sensei's gonna be up to it, but I can try."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him. Do _you _want to go?"

"Definitely…hey, another thing, so maybe I brought Raph and Mikey to a party and Mikey and my best friend might really really like each other and I don't know what to do cuz she doesn't know and they may have kissed."

"Um…tell me it was a costume party?"

"Oh, yeah, it was."

"Well…I mean…how do you think she would react?"

"I don't know…she's pretty unpredictable…I me-AAHH!"

"Bernie? Bernie, what happened?"

Bernie had been jumped by the Purple Dragons, by name Hun and Fong. She dropped her phone, and she called Casey.

_Meanwhile…_

April was dialing the turtles up frantically. Leo answered first.

"BerniewascomingovertothelairandshegotmuggedIthink!" April yelled through the phone.

"Whoa, April, slow down! What happened with Bernie?"

"Bernie was going to see you guys, and I think she got mugged!"

"Donnie track Bernie's signal! Don't worry April, we got this."

_Meanwhile…_

Casey followed the signal he received from Bernie's phone. He jumped from roof to roof until he saw Hun and Fong.

Hun said to Bernie, "You are a beautiful girl. I could kill you, sell you, or keep you for myself."

_Gross. _Casey thought.

Fong said, "Hun, let's get outta here. She's with da turtles. It won't be long before they get down here."

"Karai won't notice if I play with her just a little."

Casey jumped off the roof and began to beat the shit out both Fong and Hun. He had the element of surprise on his side and the two douchebags were out cold.

Bernie approached Casey. "Thanks."

"No prob, Bern. Why were those dickheads on you?"

"Something about Karai. I've gotten so used to getting mugged in this town I don't even think twice about it anymore. Fucked huh?"

He nods, "Damn."

"Thanks…I get scared every time…so I owe you one."

"Yah, ya do."

"Jackass." She mumbles.

They both heard a throat being cleared and turned to see Raph and Leo.

"Hey!" Bernie exclaimed, smiling. She ran up to Raph and hugged him. "I had a great time last night." She whispered.

She didn't notice the silent battle going on between Raph and Casey, but Leo did. _Dibs. _Raph mouthed to Casey.

"I'm glad you did because I got three hours in the Hashi for it."

"Really? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Three hours is nothing anymore." He smirks.

"Well I'm gonna make it up to all of you. We're going to the lake. April is lending me her country home, in the middle of freaking nowhere. She said we could all go…"

…

Mikey and Bernie were sitting in his room after a minor tantrum from Raph and an explosion in the lab from Donnie.

"I'm confused, Bernie." Mikey said leaning on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"I would be too…I don't know how Wave's gonna react, but I think you and I both know what you need to do."

"I don't want another person to yell at me. My brothers do enough of that."

Bernie smiled, "Do you want me to come with?"

"No. I need to do it by myself. But can you call her?"

"Yeah, anything Mikey."

…

Mikey took a deep breath as he sat on the fire escape of a nearby apartment. So many thoughts were running through his mind.

_What if she doesn't like me?_

_What if she thinks I'm weird?_

_Oh God, what if she screams?_

Bernie had called Waverly to meet him in this alleyway. She agreed.

_Oh God, Oh God, I wish she didn't agree._

"Hello? I came alone. Mikey please come out." Her voice was shaken as he she called out to Mikey.

He stepped into the light and she just stared at him. "Why are you still in costume?"

"I-it's not a costume."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God because I thought I was going crazy."

"Come again?"

"I thought so. Now, what the hell are you?"

"I'm a ninja mutant turtle teenager."

"Epic man…so this isn't fake, right?"

"100% real."

"That is so cool! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't expect you to react like this. Besides, my father isn't too into new friends."

"Well, this is totally the best thing that's happened all year."

**OK, this is the big surprise I had in store! We are going to the lake! Woo hoo! Sorry if this chappie sucks, I wrote it up really, really quick, but I absolutely love how Waverly reacted to Mikey, how she was so relieved rather than scared. And I also am really, really anticipating the lake trip. Also Casey will be attending the trip.**

**PLEASE read and reciew!**


	17. Chapter 17: Going to the Lake!

**Okay guys, I have five things to say before I start this chapter. **

**Thing #1: I have been really, really, really distracted lately by my Wattpad (PM me if you want my pen name over there) and TheEnglishSimmer, my absolute favorite YouTuber. Go check her out and either hit the sub/like button! She is really fun and talented! And then I was playing Gone Home. Oh my God, that game has major feels, and honestly, I cried. If you haven't heard of it, check it out but DO NOT READ ANY SPOILERS. The game literally took me an hour to finish, but it was majorly worth it. I forgot how much it cost, but I loved it! I loved it so much!**

**Thing #2: I started yet another story, a LeoxReader Fanfiction called Loving Him: Leo Fanfiction-Scenarios. I hope you check it out and I plan to do one with all the guys. **

**Thing #3: I had **_**yet another **_**idea for a fiction. In fact I have two. What if the guys were all human and I upping made a soap opera out of it with all my OCs? Oooor, the guys are human and two of them are cops, and the other two are suspects! I need you guys' feedback. So whichever I do is up to you!**

**P.S. If you want the second option, tell me who's the cops and who isn't! :) (I will use my OCs!)**

**Thing #4: Do you guys like Waverly? I can always take her out, y'know, writer's ability. I really need your feedback.**

**Thing #5: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING WE HIT 50 REVIEWS! Woo hoo! NEXT Goal: 100!**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 17

Bernie packed the final bag into the Shell Raiser. Three hours. Three fucking hours she spent packing up hers, Donnie's, Mikey's, Raph's, Leo's, and Casey's stuff…the guys had a pass, but Casey? He's just a lousy, lazy, son of a-

"Hey Bernie!" Waverly skateboarded up to the "car" holding a green and blue bag. It had been a week since Waverly found out.

"Finally someone to help." Bernie smiled. She took the bag from her bestie and threw the final bag into the trunk. Smiling like a fool, Waverly pulled her hair out of her common updo. It tumbled around her shoulders. It was strange for Bernie to see her with her hair down. She so unfrequently wore it this way. When it was up, it gave the illusion her head was a round shape, but when it was down, it was the shape of a heart. She was beautiful, but she didn't notice, and she hid behind her skateboarding. Her eyes were her second most attractive feature, one blue and one a hazel brown.

"I wouldn't say help. It looks like you've gotten everything under control." Bernie cocked an eyebrow at her. "So how are we planning on getting the guys in here?" Waverly asked. She had been to the lair every day after school, and hung out with her boyfriend. **(A/N: Oh God, personally I love them! They are so much fun to write!)**

"Come on girls, it's time to go!" Donnie called from in the van. The pair looked inside and saw all four turtles and Casey looking back at them with one hand draped over the wheel.

"How…when?" Bernie asked looking from them to Waverly.

"Hey Angel Cakes!" Mikey exclaimed, "I hope you packed a bikini!"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She climbed in. Bernie threw her hands up in defeat, climbed in through the trunk opening, shut the door and was pulled into someone's lap.

"Oie!" She yelled.

"Calm down, feisty pants." Raph said. Bernie sat in his lap, her legs over his right leg, and her back pressed against his left. His left arm was wrapped around her back which he was using as support.

"Hello." She said. She was so small compared to him. He greeted her with a kiss. "You sure you're off your period?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Leo noticed Casey giving Raph a glare.

Casey knew he'd always had a crush on Bernie, heck, he could even admit he liked her, but seeing her with one of his best friends…made it hurt more than he thought that he could.

"So, ah, where we headin' Bern?" Casey asked. Bernie climbed up to the front, still behind the front seats and said, "You follow I-78 up until Red Street. It's two miles down that road."

"A'ight, let's go." He shifted the Raiser into drive and they were on their way to the lake!

Leo and Donnie were discussing battle tactics the whole way, Waverly and Mikey were playing his Nintendo 64, and Bernie and Raph fell asleep.

…

Casey braked a little too quickly, sending Raph and Bernie jolting forward. "We're he-re!" Casey said in a sing song voice.

"Ease up on the brakes, Case." Leo said, rubbing his head.

"Ahh, no."

Everyone piled out of the car. "Come on Batman!" Bernie called. They saw the house…the house had seen better days, but it looked like a nice vacation home. The lake behind was amazing, big and blue, and very swimmable. Trees surrounded it, and on one, the closest to the deck for fishing had a rope tied to it so people could sling themselves into the water.

Mikey called, "Dibs on the big room!"

"No way!" Bernie said. Bernie and Waverly ran after him. The three brothers exchanged glances and grabbed all the bags from the back. They walked inside.

The house was a simple two story cabin-styled cottage. There was a deer head on the wall, an 8 point **(dude I had to do it, I'm a Louisiana redneck!) **and the walls were a pale blush. The living room had a small TV and a red couch with a white doily across the back.

"Quaint." Donnie said.

Raph walked upstairs and saw Waverly and Mikey fighting over the "larger room". He continued to walk down the hall until he saw Bernie in a pink room with two beds in it. She was looking down at something in her hands. Raph approached her and saw a younger version of her and April, and two pretty women one with most likely dyed black hair and the other with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Who's that?"

"That's me, April, April's stepmom, and my mom."

"Who's your mom?" She pointed to the woman with the blonde hair. "What happened to her?"

"She, ah, well, when we went back to California, Dad died in a fire, just after that trip. She drank to deal with the pain. And she started to hit me. And after the authorities got involved, I was relocated to New York." She set the picture down on the dresser. "Taylor and April became my only family. And then I met you guys." She smiled with the last sentence.

"You deserve so much more than me Bernie." She shook her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm a monster." He says.

"People don't see you the same way I do Raph. Name one thing besides the way you look that even vaguely makes you a monster."

He was silent.

"I wouldn't even care if you were some freak from Venus, Raph."

She kissed her turtle boyfriend. She smiled, never happier.

**Okay they are at the lake! Woo hoo! **

**Don't forget to review on which story you want me to do!**


	18. Chapter 18: WAFFLES!

**I decided to start the cop scenarios :) It'll be here soon!**

**My BFF is a babe. She sent me this via e-mail (people still do this, right). I had loaned her my flash drive to watch some old movies no one's ever heard of but me, and I forgot to take it home. She sent me this chapter, and I wasn't planning on posting tonight, but thanks to her, I can! **

**(Thank her via review! She loves it! *cough* it's not just me…)**

Chapter 18

Bernie sat waiting for the night to pass. It was her first night back in the house. She made so many memories here with April, and Taylor at times, and her own mother before she turned to drugs and all that other shit.

_April, age 16, ran across the lawn with short shorts and a grey t-shirt, holding a hose, spraying her little cousin. Bernie, age 10, blew a raspberry at her and continued to run away from her. She grabbed onto the rope and flung herself into the water, while April dropped the hose and ran off the deck. She giggled and splashed Bernie. The ten year old giggled as her mom grabbed her and tickled her._

"_Come on, June bug, we gotta call Daddy."_

"_Yay Daddy!"_

_April ran out, dripping wet, and all three of them walked into the house. April's mom, Rosa, handed her sister, Bernie's mom __**(I don't remember if I named her. I'm too lazy to look back, so if I did, I'm sorry, please tell me and I'll fix it) **__Alice the phone and continued with whatever she was doing without looking at any of them. She handed both Bernie and April a towel. Alice typed in the number and Henry, her husband, picked up on the third ring._

"_Hello, my dears." He answered cheerfully._

"_Hey Dad! I miss you!" Bernie exclaimed._

"_I miss you too, my little princess."_

_Alice smiled, "Hey baby, I miss you, love."_

"_I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't make it."_

"_You've said that every night. I know you had work to do."_

"_Work, work, work, the sad story of a lawyer."_

"_Bye Daddy!" Bernie yelled._

"_Bye princess! I'll talk to you again tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Always, love." Alice said. "I miss you."_

"_I miss you too. Don't have too much fun without me, and save me one of Rosa's famous Belgian waffles."_

"_Of course. Bye."_

"_Bye, my dears."_

That was the last time Bernie heard from her dad. They called three times the next day with no answer. Then when they got home, they got the news. She shook her head and the memories away. Glancing at her clock, she groaned realizing it was only midnight. Her head fell in her hands. She didn't have physical scars from what her mom did, minus one on her thigh from an incident with a fire poker.

"What's up, Bernie?" A tired voice asked her. She turned around and saw Raph waking up, rubbing his head. He had taken his mask on and every time Bernie saw him…she was breath taken. She loved him, and she hoped that he knew it.

"Just thinking." She answered.

"About?" He asked, sitting up, using his elbows as support. God, he looked like he was on steroids, but Bernie knew he was just…fucking _ripped. _

"Nothing much." She lied.

"You're a sucky liar." Raph said with a smirk. "Now are you gonna tell me what's up or am I gonna have to force the truth out of you?"

"How do you plan to force it out of me?"

He forced her down on the bed and got on top of her, whispering into her ear, "Why don't you tell me, huh?"

"I was just thinking about my parents, okay, horny guy with a period."

"Mm hmm. What about 'em?" He began to suck her neck, and bit it, hard enough to leave a bruise.

She moaned and said, "Just them. I don't know…before this. I mean…" She groaned and pulled away from him, his large body looming over her. "I don't know, Batman."

"Well, Short Stack, stop thinking."

"Is that your philosophy in life? I thought it would have been Mikey's."

"Maybe." She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." She pushed him off of her and smiled, cuddling close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Get some sleep."

"Aye aye Caped Crusader." She did a small salute and he chuckled huskily.

Sleep eventually did get the best of her, as it loomed over the rest of the house.

…

The next day, Mikey woke everyone up with a bullhorn and whipped cream.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" Mikey screeched as he slung open the door to Donnie's room.

Donnie fell out of his bed and muttered, "I thought this was supposed to be a fucking vacation from our normal lives." He rubbed the back of his head and Mikey whispered in the doorway, _You can't hide from what's inside._

_The fuck? _Donnie thought, a lot weirded out by his little brother.

Mikey continued to run down the hall when he reached Casey's room, "MY BRUDDA FROM ANUDDA MUTTA!" **(Translation from Mikey to English: My brother from another mother!) **"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY! Actually…there's no eggs…BUT WAKE UP!"

"Get out Mikey!" Casey yelled as the bullhorn screeched in his ear. Mikey laughed evilly, probably on an Orange Crush high, and ran out of the room, and went to find his next victim: Waverly Camarillo. **(Okay, really real quick, someone asked me before how to pronounce her name, I don't remember who (sorry!) but this is how: Cam (like you're about to say say Camry) Uh (like you're an aggravated teenager) Ree (like you're about to say Reed) Oh (like you're really surprised I actually took the time to do this and added all the little sounds)) **

"W-w-w-w-w-WAAAverly! Wake up Angel Cakes!" He jumped on top of her.

"Five more minutes, Mami."

"Mami? I'm not your Mami."

"I don't wanna wake up, Mami. I wanna dream about Mikey."

"You don't have to dream about me anymore, I'm right here."

"No Mami, I said Mikey, not you."

"BUT I AM MIKEY!"

"No Mami, you're genderbent at the moment, so let me sleep."

Mikey groaned. She was good. Maybe even better than him…

He frankly ignored it and hopped to the final room, Raph's and Bernie's, the two little lovebirds. He crept into their room quietly and once he loomed over the couple, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "IT' S WAFFLE TIME, BOI!"

Both Raph and Bernie jumped up, scared out of their skin, and freaked when they saw Mikey standing over them.

"Waffles, waffles, waffles! Waffles, waffles, waffles." He sang.

Bernie asked, "Um, Mikey if you're making waffles, then why in hell are you in here?"

They all heard the fire alarm go off, as if on cue. All seven of the inhabitants ran into the kitchen. After about an hour of shutting the beeping off (thank you Donatello) and clearing out the smoke, Casey asked, "What's for breakfast?"


	19. Chapter 19: Midnight Madness

**Hello my lovelies! It's official. On July 3rd, 2015, I will be moving to Jersey City, New Jersey to live with my aunt, uncle, cousins, Pop Pop, Mamawr, etc., etc.. I'm really excited, but I will miss my little sister and dad, but he just can't support us. I will definitely continue writing, but this will be a stressful summer, but you guys will always be my #1. It'll be fun I think, because I can attend the NYC Community College, and (hopefully) find my right major.**

**ANYWAY! On with the story! This chappie is mainly just fluff, but really important!**

Chapter 19

Night fell over the well-hidden house, but sleep couldn't shroud the midnight madness. Bernie carefully walked outside of the house, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and black panties, and after the door was shut, ran like a madman to the lake with a certain red-clad turtle following. She ran off the deck and into the water. Her skin seemed as if it were drinking champagne, getting that bubbly feeling when your warm skin meets cold water. She shivered and kicked her feet until her head popped out of the water. She was soon greeted by a giant splash of water, caused by none other than Raphael. When he didn't come up, Bernie began to get worried. She kicked forward a little and asked, "Raph?"

She felt something wrap around her waist quickly and she let out a small yelp. Fear soon subsided when she realized that that something was a pair of hands and that those hands had three fingers and that those three fingers belonged to someone.

As quickly as they had latched onto her, the hands had spun her around and let go, bringing her face to face with Raphael. He had taken off his mask and armor off. Bernie felt her breathing hitch, but she giggled as he kissed her.

When he pulled away, she said, "It's cold!" He attacked her with kisses. He'd never been happier in his life. Kissing her was like…being free, from being a mutant, from being a teenager, from being _different. _But his worst fear always nagged him, telling him to let her go, telling him that it could never work.

_What if he got her pregnant? What if she left? What if she got hurt?_

He couldn't live with himself if anything at all happened to her. He knew she would never hurt him…or at least he thought.

He didn't like the idea of being soft, but he was when he was around her, he was soft. He couldn't deny that. He loved her, and he hated that it made him this way, but it did. So, there was no way out of admitting it.

Her hands slid around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She smiled and deepened the kiss. His hands slid up her shirt. He shivered in the cold water (being cold-blooded he was more affected by temperature), but he held her close, her body heat radiating onto him.

"I love you, Bernie." He said with determination.

"I love you too." She said through a kiss. She began to make her way out of the freezing water with Raph following her. She smiled as he chased her through the water, and laughed as he landed on top of her on the ticklish grass that kissed the edge of the lake.

He began to leave sloppy, wet kisses that began from her jaw to her neck. He left a love bite on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Her giggles were soon extinct as the kisses became more and more intense.

"Why?" He asked huskily.

"Why what?" She asked through a moan.

"Why me?"

"Why do you always doubt yourself?"

"I'm scared." He admitted.

_This isn't like Raph. _Bernie thought. He wasn't scared of anything, but admitting it? Never.

"You wanna talk?" She asks. He thinks about it for a minute before nodding. She sits up and he sits next to her. "What are you scared of?"

"Rejection, being hurt, being…called a freak." He said cautiously.

"Have I ever once called you a freak?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. He thinks over it for a moment, but then shakes his head.

"No. You haven't." She snuggles close to him, placing a kiss on his plastron.

"And I don't plan to either." She whispers. He weaves his arm around her shoulders and they watch the stars dance. Bernie's eyes never leave the millions of glowing orbs shining through the night sky, illuminating the pitch black domain of forever. She began to count the stars, smiling every time she lost count, and finally realized she never would be able to count the millions upon millions of beauties. Raph watch as her eyes danced along with the stars, joining in a definitely practiced waltz.

He stared at her. God, she was beautiful. She was absolutely perfect. She watched the stars, the beautiful nightlights dotting the black abyss.

"What are you scared of?" He asks softly.

"Following my dreams." She said.

"What?" He asks, incredibly confused.

"I don't know if my dreams are right, you know? I want to be an artist but…I don't know…I don't want to make the wrong choice. But I know you are not a wrong choice."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because it feels right." She leans her head against his plastron and smiles softly as he holds her close.

/

Waverly sat on her bed, wide awake, her arms around her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. She had had the time of her life while away on this trip…

But she knew something was about to happen…

She didn't exactly know what, but…she saw fire and these flying things fucking killing people and _poisoning _everyone…

She didn't know what was up…maybe it was all her imagination…yes, her mind was wandering…too many video games and other bull shit. She heard a knock at her door. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood up and answered it, praying her eyes weren't puffy. She came face to face with Mikey.

"Hey, Angel Cakes. I lost my teddy bear…can I sleep with you?"

Waverly couldn't argue with that. That was just _the _absolute cutest line she'd ever heard EVER! She smiled and took his hand, leading him into her room, where she laid on her bed. He laid next to her.

"My brothers didn't think I could be with anyone ever."

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because…I don't know…"

"Well, we proved them wrong." She smiled, turned to look at him and planted a small kiss on his lips. He smiled, a snuggled her closer to him.

"Good night, MC Mikey."

"Night Angel Cakes."

/

Casey, Donnie, and Leo crashed that night.

**Okay, has anyone else seen the profile pics of a vehicle? They be like: My pic is a truck! I be like: So u a Transformer? .o.**

**What's up with the truck things for real? Are there Transformers to humans!?**

**ALSO! The support for this story is amazing! I know I won't be hitting 100 comments anytime soon, but WHOEVER is the 100****th**** reviewer will be getting a special surprise! *cough* being featured as a 'guest star' in this story *cough* gosh, I think I'm coming down with something.**

**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! (I know u wanna!)**


	20. Chapter 20: Summer Day

**My lovelies, I love all of you SO MUCH! You have given me so much support on this story in so little time! I know I'm not the best writer ever (but I still think I'm better than Suzanne Collins DOWN WITH TWILIGHT!) but you guys have given this story IMMENSE feedback and I love it! **

**Big shout out to my reviewers!**

Chapter 20

Casey and Leo were both jealous as hell. Simple as that. But, they were jealous for completely different reasons.

Casey, well, he was mainly jealous of Raph. Raph had the girl he had been trying to get _two months _before he even met her. Raph was still his best friend and a jackass, but it hurt. He'd never, ever admit it, but it hurt to watch them cuddle, or hug, or kiss, or even make fucking eye contact! He wanted Bernie, and when he kissed her in his van, he felt happy, and it felt right…but she was with him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Leo was jealous of what they had. He was the leader, the one without feelings, so he hid them expertly, but _why was Raph the first one to get a girl _or _why don't I have a girlfriend (cuz I'm a freak, that's why) _would often run through his mind when he saw them, being so fucking _in love! _He wanted to be happy, but things just kept getting weirder and weirder. A mutant freak jealous of his brother? _Yippee, Leo you just jumped aboard the Crazy Train, headed straight for the insane asylum. Don't wanna get off there? The government's waiting to test on you two stops away!_

XXXXX

Bernie and Raph sat in the grass right outside the house, sharing wild stories from when they were kids. She was mostly listening to Raph, but was drawing as well, just a small sketch.

"No way Donnie did that." Bernie denied, setting her pencil on her lap, staring at Raph.

"It's true. Donnie was a badass at one point."

"I don't believe he was the first one to get a tattoo. I mean, you or Mikey, maybe. Maybe even Leo, but Donnie…who did it?"

"That would have been himself. He didn't trust Mikey, didn't trust Leo with anything electrical, and I just didn't do it." He shifted the toothpick between his teeth.

"Talented son of a gun." Bernie said in a hushed voice. Her eyes drifted Raph's body. He had his arm around her, so she came face to face with his shoulder. "Where'd you get this one?" Her fingers grazed over the faint white scar leading from his shoulder about midway down his upper arm.

"The first fight with Shredder. Happened about…eight, nine months ago."

"And this one?" Her fingers drifted down his arm to his inner elbow, where he found a small bullet wound.

"Foot shot me. Just once, though." He tried to make it sound better than it was.

"What about this one?" Her hand was rubbing his shell, where the gear would usually be strapped on, but is currently inside their room somewhere. There was a large indentation.

"Buck Buck incident when we were kids."

She giggles and her fingers float to his other arm. "What does this mean?" She touched his branded "tattoo".

"Beast." He answers simply. She looks at him, her eyes full of wonder. _You're not a beast. _He could almost hear her saying it. Maybe she did. He didn't really care. He had her and he didn't have a care in the world.

"What about this one?" She says, her voice soft and quiet. Her fingers brush over his lips, where there's a single scar running from above his upper lip to below his bottom lip.

"I don't remember how I got that one." He grabs her hand and holds her close, setting her in his lap, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Raph."

"How much?" She would have scoffed at anyone else, told them to fuck off, but the hurt in his voice told her he really wanted to know, he needed to know how much he was loved. **(We all know how poor Raphie's ego is).**

"To the moon and back." She cuddled into his plastron.

"I love you too. More than you can imagine."

"I doubt that." She adds with a grin. His eyes scan her little doodle. It's a simple little circle/stick dude type guy holding a sign with a heart in the middle. Below it reads: _I can't stop loving._

They sit there in silence, just reminiscing the moment.

XXXXX

Donnie finally fixed the fuse box. It wasn't hard, but his mind kept drifting. He felt…worried about something. Maybe it was the suppressant…or maybe he forgot to leave a note to Sensei on how to work the security cameras.

_Just hang loose. Have fun for once, Donnie. _Bernie's words echoed in his head. That was how she'd convinced him to go. He did have a ton of stress thrown upon him. Watching over the surveillance, fixing the messes, and when Raph wasn't available, being the badass.

He wasn't exactly the best at 'hanging loose' or 'having fun'. He remembered when they were kids and would play Buck Buck. That was before he really had to worry about anything, something…innocent? Now that he knew how the world worked, things just seemed to get harder.

Maybe he'd forgotten to change the password on his computer…

XXXXX

Waverly grabbed one of the water balloons from Mikey. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She confirmed.

They both gazed out to see their targets. Mikey named their operation: Operation Love Bug. She smiled, the blazing heat torching down on them, and threw the water balloon at the same time Mikey did, hers landing on Bernie, and his hitting Raph on the back on the neck. The couple scrambled to their feet.

Mikey and Waverly did their best to suppress their giggles, but to no avail. They soon came face to face to face to face with an angry, wet, pair of people.

"Uh…" Mikey said, "Oh no, surprise rain attack."

"Five second head start." Raph warned. "Go." The pair took off like madmen and, five seconds later, were almost immediately caught by said angry couple.

**Guys, I have something majorly serious to tell you. I have decided…to say something completely random that makes absolutely no sense at the end of every chapter cuz hey, I am a random person.**

**Random thing o' the day: Why is a pizza box square? The pie is circle. The slice is triangle. Think about it. :/**

**Also I wrote this really really fast, so sorry for any errors!**


	21. Chapter 21: Just Another Filler

**No A/N this time, except for a big thanks and a big please review!**

Chapter 21

Waverly was pacing her room, talking to her mom over the phone, while Mikey sat on the bed, bored out of his mind.

"Sì Mami sarò presto a casa...sì...sì...no non ci sono ragazzi qui, ad eccezione di Casey...sì, io stare lontano da lui...no non ho lasciare la luce in la mia camera...sì, di ' zia Maria mi ha detto ciao e darle il mio amore e le scuse per la mia assenza...ti amo anch'io...sì, io vi vedrò quando torno a casa...baci e abbracci... dire papà mi manca troppo...ok... eh? Oh, sì, ho portato il mio coltello, non ti preoccupare non dovrò usarla...va bene, ti amo...ciao." She spoke quickly, only pausing when her mother was talking. Mikey tried to keep up with her, but failed miserably.

**Translation: Yes Mami I will be home soon...yes...yes...no there are no boys here, except for Casey...yes, I will stay away from him...no I did not leave the light in my room on...yes, tell aunt Maria I said hello and give her my love and apologies for my absence...I love you too...yes, I will see you when I get home...hugs and kisses...tell Papa I miss him too...ok...huh? Oh, yes, I brought my knife, don't worry I won't have to use it...okay, I love you...bye.**

Waverly hung up and tossed her phone on the bed, where it landed only a few inches from Mikey. She fell on the bed dramatically.

Mikey asked, "How do you know Italian? That has to be like the hardest language I've ever heard."

"Well it's really close to Spanish, but English was actually harder for me than anything. I grew up with Italian, but when I was about three or four started to speak English."

"I didn't start talking until I was three. Master Splinter never thought I was going to."

"What's Master Splinter like? I mean, I haven't exactly met _him _yet." Waverly asked, propping her head up on her hand.

"He's awesome! He's like this ninja superhero rat!"

"Epic…so when we get back?"

"Totally, Angel Cakes." He entwined his hand in hers and kissed each of her knuckles.

…**Le Time Skip Brought to you by MOI!...**

Bernie was laying in a green chair, her back arched on one end and her legs dangling off the other. Raph was sitting underneath her butt, his arms flung over the back of the chair. Mikey and Waverly sat about half a millimeter apart on the couch, arguing about which was better: Orange Crush or Dr. Pepper. Donnie and Casey were talking about who Mary Ann ended up with on Gilligan's Island, Professor or Skipper **(Throwback to the movie! Sorry I watched it today!) **Leo was nowhere to be seen. Time seemed to be dragging by, although the girls knew they had something they needed to be doing.

It was about one in the afternoon when Leo said, "Come on, training time!"

He earned a groan from his three younger brothers.

"Do we have to?" Mikey whined childishly.

"Master Splinter made me promise to train you guys while we were on vacation." Leo claimed.

"Well what Master Splinter don't know won't hurt him." Raph said on the offensive.

"He has a point." Donnie said from behind his physics book. "Unless you count an attack from nuclear bombs."

Bernie interjected, "Well I think you guys need to train." All four brothers all gave her strange, _Are you okay? _looks. "Unless you want to clean with Casey, Wave, and me." She finished. This was the perfect excuse to get off her ass.

Waverly said, "Yeah, totally. This place needs it if we're gonna be staying here another two nights."

Casey said, "Wait, cleaning? I think I'm gonna train with you guys."

Bernie rolled her eyes, "Okay, so I guess me and Wave are gonna clean. You guys go train and we should be done around two or three." She got off of Raph and he sluggishly got up.

"But I'm gonna miss you." Mikey pouted, getting weird clingy onto Waverly.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here when you get back." She kissed his 'nose' and he was off with his big brothers and Casey to practice katas or whatever, happy as freaking ever.

Bernie and Waverly exchanged glances and decided it was time to clean this old dirt trap.

…**Another Time Skip Cuz Cleaning is SOOO Boring to Write…**

"Done." Waverly announced as she threw the swept up dirt outside.

"Finally." Bernie said. It was about two thirty and they had cleaned the entire house within that time period. Bernie had pulled her hair into a ponytail and changed into a pair of shorts to try and avoid the hot summer air, unsuccessfully. Wave smiled as she set the broom away, looking around the house, satisfied. She had cleaned tremendously at home and at the pizza parlor.

As if on cue, five sweating freaking teenagers walked in, absolutely drenched, and almost plopped themselves down on the couch.

"No!" Bernie and Waverly screeched in unison. Mikey fell onto the ground and the others were just scared out of their skin.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Don't sit on the damn couch." Waverly said, "Do you know how fucking hard it was to get that stain out? I'd rather not have to get sweat stains out." **(Those are a thing. Guess who cleans them in my house. -.-) **

"Showers. Now." Bernie commanded.

Casey, Donnie, and Leo all trudged their way up the stairs to the three showers. There was 1 ½ baths downstairs (one full and one just a shower) and three upstairs, so it happened to work out like that. Mikey just laid on the floor for a few minutes, tired and ready to sleep.

Bernie got close to Raph and whispered, "I think I need some Raphie time tonight."

**YES! I am going to do a lemon again! I miss writing them, which is bad, and I know I'm bad **_**at **_**them, but they're fun to write with these characters! SO LOOK FORWARD TO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Again, this is just a filler, and frankly kind of stupid, but, we all need the corny little fillers to make the world go round, right? Right?**

**Random thing: Why do we call it a "pair of pants" if it's only one?**


	22. Chapter 22: Really Short Lemon :(

**I feel like I failed you guys. This smut absolutely sucks, but hey, I can't be good at everything, right :). I told you there was smut, but it's actually quite short, so sorry! **

Chapter 22

Raph set his sais on the table near the window, overlooking the lake and presently fog covered moon. Bernie was waiting patiently for him, sitting on the edge of their bed. He pulled his mask off, setting it alongside his glistening weapons. Bernie's eyes continued to run up his body, perfectly wonderful and perfectly hers. She was slowly undressing herself, but her attention focused on him. She felt the pool of water form around her thighs, ready for what was to come.

She leans against the headboard of the bed, her legs slightly spread. When Raph turned around, he felt his member harden and swell almost instantaneously. He walked over to the bed and crawled on top of her and she pressed her lips against him. His hands wrap around her back and her pulls her up to him.

"I love you." She moans out. He responds by sucking on her neck, his tongue grazing over her love bite. She runs her hands over his shell and his right index finger grazes over her nipple. Bernie felt her breathing hitch, but she continued with the motions that she's become used to.

She moaned loudly as he squeezed her plump breast. "R-Raph…" She stuttered.

Her lips were pursed and thin line of sweat was covering her entire body. Raph wished he could strip off his shell like he could his shell because it continuously got in his way, making their sex fucking awkward. But, like all things, practice makes perfect.

She couldn't straddle him, because of his shell, which was annoying, but she made it work.

Raph wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it this time…hell, he knew he _wanted _to, but he…he was confused.

"Tell me if it hurts." He ordered gruffly.

"It won't." She assured. He thrust himself in slow and steady at first, but gradually picked up both speed and how hard he thrust. She screamed as he thrust his entire length into her vagina and she knew she was going to release soon. Her entire body was shaking underneath him, but she moved along with him, waiting to have him.

He groaned quite loudly as he pulled himself out of her. She looks up at him, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes. His breathing is heavy and uneven.

Bernie half gasped, half moaned as he thrust for his final time. She felt his cock run its full nine inches into her as he released his hot, sticky seed in her. She moaned once more as he got off of her, and wrapped his arms around her sleepily.

XXXXX

_If they do not shut the fuck up, I am going to go up there and pull his dick out of her myself._ Casey thought to himself. **(God Casey, don't have to be so rude). **He happened to get the two from theirs and it was still as if they were having sex in his bed! He tried to muffle the noises with no avail.

**Like I said, this is probably my shortest chapter ever. Sorry! I typed this up rather quickly. I've been majorly stressed. Pretty, pretty, pretty please read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Faith Wrote This (Read AN)!

**Hullo, hullo, hullo! This is Faith, jelsalover2458's cousin! She's not feeling well, so she let me write this out for her while I'm visiting! I hope you enjoy although I know it may not be as good as hers!**

**(She asked me to ask you to review!)**

Chapter 23

Waverly and Bernie sat on the beach of the lake, laying on their towels. Waverly was wearing a white bikini with orange spots while Bernie wore a black top and a red bottom.

Waverly said, "I hope that I can keep this tan through school."

"You're Italian." Bernie said, "You always have a tan."

Waverly shrugged, "I like to talk like a normal teen sometimes."

Bernie snorted at the idea of Waverly being normal when someone squirted them with a water gun. Actually it was two someones. Donnie and Mikey held the Nerf Super Soakers and sprayed them head to toe with lake water.

"Mikey!" Waverly yelled.

"Donnie!" Bernie yelled. They got up and began to chase the two ninja turtles. Somehow the ninjas (yes, trained ninjas) were caught by the two teenage girls.

Casey slung himself into the lake off of the rope, splashing Raph. When Casey emerged, he smoothed his long hair out of his eyes and swam closer to Raph.

"What'd you need to tell me Raph?" Casey asked.

"I know what you're doing." Raph said, using his Batman voice.

"What?" Casey asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I know what you're doing with Bernie."

"I fucking had her first, Raph."

"You never had her." Raph said angrily.

"I was trying!"

"Well I tried harder."

"Yeah by making your dick harder during your mating season."

"Well she likes me and not you. So fuck yourself."

Casey didn't have enough time to a) come up with a comeback or b) beat the shit out of him.

"Guys, you need to see this." Leo said, walking out of the house. Everyone stopped simultaneously, looking at him.

XXXXX

"What's up, Leo?" Donnie asked.

Bernie shivered, still wearing nothing but her swimsuit. Raph wrapped his arm around her, much to the avail of Casey.

Leo said, "Watch this." He played the TV, and they watched the news.

"Can we change it?" Mikey whined, "I don't like the news."

"No, just watch, ding dong." Raph said.

April said on the screen, "More people have been going missing over the past week. Police officers are baffled at the surprise incline of missing scientists and honors students."

"We need to go back to New York." Leo announced.

Bernie nodded, "I'll go pack."

Waverly said, "I'll load the van."

The two girls set off. "Do you think they just want to get away from us?" Mikey asked.

XXXXX

It was near dusk by the time they made it back to New York, where they found everything to be seemingly normal besides the fact that police officers were everywhere. Bernie was sitting in the passenger seat of the Shell Raiser as they heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights behind them.

"Casey switch seats with me." She ordered as they pulled over.

"Why?"

"You gotta license?"

"Good point." They hurriedly switched seats and Bernie put on her seat belt and the guys hid in some creation of Donnie's. Waverly sat behind the seat, out of view of the cop. Bernie rolled down the window and the cop approached the window.

"Hi officer, was I speeding?" She asked innocently.

"No ma'am, we just have to pull over all new vehicles. License please." She hands him her "illegal" license. He scans it over and hands it back. "Can your boyfriend hand me the licensing and registration?" Casey beamed as the police officer called him her boyfriend, but Bernie ruined it.

"Um, he's not my boyfriend, just a friend." Casey opened the glove compartment and handed Bernie the registration who handed it to the cops. The "illegal" registration, that is.

"Where do you live, missy?" The cop asked.

"With my guardian."

"Where does your guardian live?"

"With me."

"Where do the two of you live?"

"Above my neighbors'."

"Where's your neighbors' house?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Tell me."

"Underneath my apartment."

The officer was silent before saying, "Just go ahead." She drove ahead, smiling happily. She adjusted her black tank top as she was driving and braked slowly in the alleyway near the guys home. Everyone, including Waverly went underneath.

"I missed this place, in a weird kinda way." Waverly said. She definitely did not miss the smell, but ya know.

"Splinter?!" Bernie called out.

"I am here my child…you are all back early?" The old rat walked in. Bernie embraced him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Bernie had grown close to Splinter. He was literally the father she never had. While Raph and the guys were training or in the Hashi, he would talk to her about how fucked her life was and help her.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He asked, passing glances to all of them.

"We heard about some kidnappings, and we think it's the Foot." Leo said.

"I doubt it's the Foot." Splinter assured, "Without a leader, a team is lost, unless they have found someone new, but, as I said before, I doubt it…"

"The bad guys are definitely chasing intelligent people, scientists, honors students, people of that nature. We need to find a smart person and let them lead us to the bad guys." Donnie said.

Mikey said, "Like Spiderman noticed that the Sandman was going after gingers and he used Mary Jane as bait?"

"Yes…that's actually not a bad analogy, Mikey." Donnie stated.

Leo said, "So we need to find a scientist and wait for these people to take him or her?"

"Exactly." Waverly said, "Why not use my aunt Maria? She's an astronomer. She's visiting…oh cazzo **(fuck).**" Waverly pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Mami? Ho sentito parlare i rapimenti e ero preoccupato per la zia Maria...cosa! Va bene, io arrivo subito a casa...attenzione, ti amo."

**Translation: Mami? I heard about the kidnappings and I was worried about Aunt Maria...what! Okay, I'll be right at home...attention, I love you.**

"Merda…" **(Shit)** She mumbled, turning her phone off.

"What happened, Angel Cakes?" Mikey asked.

"Aunt Maria was kidnapped last night. I don't understand who would kidnap an astronomer."

Donnie said, "Don't worry Waverly. Whoever's doing this, we'll stop them."

She nodded. "I'm gonna head home. I need to help my mom with my cousins and siblings." She began to walk out of the sewer.

"I feel bad." Bernie said. "What do they want with her aunt?"

"I don't know." Leo said, "But we'll figure it out."

"I'm gonna call April and head home." She pulled out her phone and called April, asking her about the disappearances.

**How was it? I wanna be a writer too, but haven't found the time, so I figured **_**why not on vacation? **_**Leslie should be back in action VERY soon, but we know it's just a stomach bug, so don't worry! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Le Time Skip Cuz I Can

**Hey guys, Imma back! Yes, it's Leslie! **

**And I just wanna say "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" All you guys were like 'Get well soon!' Thanks so much!**

**Faith was also ecstatic so many of you liked the chapter!**

**The beginning of this chapter is kinda…rough, and it wasn't hard to write at first until Faith and I proofread…don't read the author's note if you're offended by gay rights or whatever…:(**

Chapter 24

Months passed. It was November and the guys were no closer to finding out who was abducting all these intelligent people.

Bernie sat in the classroom, watching the snow fall outside. She couldn't stop thinking about the missing people. More and more people were being abducted. She just couldn't figure out why. She barely noticed when the bell rang.

"Bernie, ready?" Waverly asked.

"Yeah, bitch, hurry the hell up." Trina Millard said, with her two cronies giggling behind her.

"I bet she's thinking about her girlfriend." Her right cronie, Lizzie said. **(Hey guys, I was reading back over this with Faith and she said that this was offensive to gay people. It is not meant to be. I myself am bisexual, but I usually date guys. I don't mean for this to be offensive. I was called out on this not too long ago, and I know we don't know each other close, but if you are having problems like I did with anyone (i.e. parents, friends, etc.) I am here for you. I will talk to you.**

**I don't want any negative reviews on people who are gay or bisexual.**

**But if you're asexual, we need to have a whole different kinda talk.)**

"Yeah, I was shoving my dick up your mom's ass." Bernie shot back, walking out into the hall, Waverly following.

"Well I'd tell you to shove your dick up your ass, but I don't think it'll reach your asshole." Trina said.

"Shut the fuck up Trina." Bernie exclaimed, turning around. The ginger took a step back and Waverly placed a hand on Bernie's shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"Make me."

"Okay." Bernie punched the twig bitch's cheek, making her stumble backward.

XXXXX

Bernie may or may not have been suspended for the next two weeks. She walked home alone, her bag at school. She pulled out her phone and began to text Raph. She put her phone in her back pocket as she continued to walk down the chilly street and into the pizza shop.

"Hey, Bernie." The cashier, Bobby, an Oriental high school graduate with a great sense of humor who was working here to help pay for his community college, said. "You're here early."

"Yeah, uh…they let out school early." She lied.

"You're a bad liar." He said with a smile.

_Why do people keep saying that? _Bernie thought.

"I'm not lying…do you have my pizza?" She asked, getting impatient.

Bobby laughed, "I'm just picking on you. Yeah, it should be out in a few."

Bernie pulled out the wad of cash handed it to him whilst she waited for her pizza.

XXXXX

Waverly felt bad. She could have prevented that fight. She could have helped Bernie…well, it wasn't much of a fight. It was more like Bernie making a snobby little rich girl cry. She had texted Taylor an hour ago if Bernie made it home, but received no as an answer.

So here she was, sitting in the principal's office, waiting to talk to him about "what she saw" and "who was involved" when she got a searing pain across her forehead and behind her eyes. She stifled a scream, and thankfully she was alone. Voices screamed in her head, telling her something, almost as if they were warning her.

"_Why are you keeping me here!? Let me go now! I have nothing more to say to you!" A silky feminine voice yelled._

She woke up from her daymare, and looked around. She was still in the waiting room, breathing heavily and unevenly. She rubbed her cheek and looked around again, still in the waiting room. She felt like at any moment, she would hear that person again. Whoever that was needed help…or she really was going crazy.

"Ms. Camarillo, the principal will see you now."

She walked into the office and told the principal the story. She was out within ten minutes because she avoided most of his questions. She wasn't as good as Bernie with that, but had picked up a few things along the way.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Mikey.

"Hey Wave." He said. She could almost hear the smile behind his voice.

"Hey, Mikey, is Bernie there? She got suspended and she's not at Taylor's, and I can't get a hold of her, and I'm worried about her."

"Hey, hey, Wave, it's okay. I'll ask Raph." She heard some muffles and then a yell.

"I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Yeah, it's a no. Listen, I gotta go, we kinda maybe went out last night and I'm supposed to be in the Hashi."

She laughed, "Okay, I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too – coming Sensei! – bye, Waverly."

Waverly had done the impossible. She, the most childlike _human _ever had made the most childlike _turtle…_happy and it didn't involve anyone yelling at each other…yet.


	25. Chapter 25: Silver

**Three things guys:**

**1 I was thinking about starting a Dr. Who fanfiction, and I was wondering how many of you would read it if I posted it. I am like a major Whovian, and I don't know if I should post over here. I've posted on a few other sites, but I haven't been seeing much Dr. Who over here. Should I or not?**

**2 We are getting so close to 100! 16 more! Who will the lucky one be?**

**3 I would like to thank Gleamming Swirl for the character below who's name I can't say yet, but I hope you like her! :) Cheersies, my lovelies!**

Chapter 25

Bernie was walking to the lair, holding the usual four pizza boxes. She set them down on a park bench as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answers.

"The Things are coming. They have captured me and they are planning on annihilating your entire planet. This is a warning to your world. Take it while still possible. I have faith in you mortals." She listened intently, terrified of every word that escaped the woman's voice. "And I'm sorry I have to do this."

Bernie felt something pierce then skin of her neck and she fell to the ground, her phone slipping from her hand and landing in the grass.

XXXXX

"Guys, her signal's on some random street." Donnie said, "And it's not moving."

XXXXX

Bernie rubbed her head and looked around wherever the heck she was. Bright lights greeted her as her eyes began to adjust to the sudden energy and she saw the white walls of the small confinement. She was sitting in the corner of the room, wherever she was. Robotics were heard outside and she wrapped her arms around her knees, scared.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream…" She kept repeating over and over.

"It's not a dream." She heard a voice say.

"Oh God, now I'm hearing voices."

"No you're not hearing voices. Except if you consider hearing my voice hearing voices." She pulls open an almost invisible door.

The woman, or girl, or whoever the heck it is walks in. She looks like a small child, but is obviously grown. Bernie felt her breathing hitch as she entered. Her hair was cut into a bob and was an impossible silvery shade. Her eyes were a childlike blue and full of wonder. She wore a blue jumpsuit style outfit.

"Who are you?" Bernie asked.

"My name is Silver." She says, her hands on her hips.

Bernie scanned her eyes over the girl for the third time.

"What are you looking at?" Silver asks.

"Why am I here?" Bernie ignores her previous question.

"You know the turtles. I need the turtles. Simple as that."

"What the hell?" Bernie exclaimed, standing up.

"I didn't want to kidnap the likes of you either, but I had no choice. It was either kidnapping you or watching another world going up in flames."

"You…you're the one who's been kidnapping all these people!"

"You think I wanted to? Listen, I don't want to be doing this. But I need to protect my people."

"So you kidnap innocents? Smart."

"It was either them or me. You try choosing people you don't know over your planet."

Bernie was silent. She didn't like be outwitted – especially by someone she didn't know – but she knew that she needed this girl on her side.

"What do you know about the turtles?" Bernie finally asked.

"I know they fight and they're stealthy. That's all I need."

"So why me? Why not bring them here?"

"I know I'm a good warrior, but even I can't take down four mutant ninja turtles created by my people."

"Your people?"

"Oh my bad, your uncle. Your uncle, Kirby O'Neil, found a stray canister of the Mutagen, right?" Bernie nodded, "Exactly. My people created the stuff."

"Where are you from?"

Silver scans her over and says, "Neptune. I can't complain. The Kraang treat me like royalty as long as I do as they say."

"The Kraang?"

"These nasty little pink brain aliens. They look like they literally crawled from the depths of hell."

"Don't sound like much of a threat."

"They aren't. Until they get their suits. They have robotic suits they can control, giving them both offense and defense."

"So what am I supposed to do? Wait until the turtles come and save me until I can leave?"

"The turtles will be here soon. Until then, I'll be watching over you, make sure they don't 'experiment' on you. And I'm not expecting them to walk in and save you. I'm expecting them to get captured."

And with that, Silver walked out, the door shutting behind her. Bernie ran after her, beating the door.

"Let me out of here you coward! Don't hurt the turtles! Someone!" She slid down against the door, "Help me."

XXXXX

The guys had to wait until late that night until they could make it out to look for Bernie, and they found her phone laying in the grass, the screen shattered.

"Damn it." Raph muttered.

"What happened to her?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, Mikey, but I'm gonna figure it out." Donnie reassured.

Leo said, "Whoever it was left almost no evidence…minus the phone."

Donnie said, "That was actually quite smart. Leave it behind to give us a dead end. At least we know whoever it was trained."

"Oh yes, Don, that gets us so closer to finding Bernie." Raph said sarcastically.

"Should I call Waverly?" Mikey asked.

"No." Leo answered, "She doesn't need to get involved."

Mikey nodded. Donnie said, "Guys…I don't know what to do…"

"Don't know what to do? What the hell Donnie!" Raph exclaimed.

"The phone was the only way I could track her, Raph! What do you want me to do? Pull a fucking tracker out of my ass? – wait…that gives me an idea!"

Donnie didn't explain what he was doing, but whatever he did, it worked. Raph could help but wonder how pulling a tracker out of his ass could give him an idea.

**Next chapter there will be a hella lot more drama, so get ready! Please read and review, my lovelies! (You can review! You already did one thing I asked you to do!)**


	26. Chapter 26: Social Time

**Hey guys, it's me! In the last part I introduced Silver and the guys realized that Bernie was kidnapped/missing. Of course, you guys know what happened! At least halfway…:)**

**I wanna thank you guys once more. I posted the first chapter of my Dr. Who Fanfiction, **_**The Eleventh Doctor and the American Astronomer**_**. I hope you check it out and leave me a review! :)**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 26

Bernie walked mindlessly around her room, just circling the empty white void. She was _really_ tired of staying here. She didn't even know how long she'd been here. It wasn't as if the "Kraang" or whoever the hell was keeping her hostage gave her a clock.

Suddenly her door was opened. She turned, expecting to see Silver, but instead, she saw a freaky robot with a pink brain thing poking out of the stomach.

"Kraang has said that the prisoner number 2983015 is designated to social time as to keep the central nervous system of the one know as prisoner 2983015 can remain alive and well."

"I have a name you know. It's Bernie."

"Kraang has said that the prisoner Bernie is designated to social time…"

"Yeah I get it. Now take me before my central nervous system or whatever explodes."

The Kraang bot tilts its head, obviously confused at what Bernie had said, but he cuffs her and takes her to a large white room that is very similar to a cafeteria…only reeks of death and captured humans. Bernie trudges in, her heart in her throat as she sees Ivy, sitting at one of the tables in the corner. If they weren't on a spaceship, she would think that was completely normal.

She slipped away from the Kraang bot and walked over to Ivy.

"Bernie!" Ivy yelled whispered. She whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"They're listening. They're always listening to us…" She looks around the room, paranoid, but then turns back to Bernie. "What the hell is going on Bernie? I'm so confused."

"Listen, this is going to sound crazy…"

"I was abducted in my sleep God knows how long ago. Try me."

"Okay, well there are four mutant turtles who are probably looking for me as we speak."

Ivy's face was blank, "Whelp, we're doomed." She slumps down in her chair.

"No, listen, I'm being serious." She looks around, "I don't know when, but they're coming. We just have to buy some time."

"There is no time, Bernie. Every day someone else goes missing. Every day someone new takes their place. It's all about the luck of the draw. I think I'm next."

"No, do not think like that…we need to use your big brain to get outta here."

Ivy nodded, "But, I do not believe in mutant turtles."

"Fair enough…any ideas?"

"Yes, Bernie, I have an idea just by staring at you." She said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is my thing, Ivy. Stick to yours."

"Maybe if anyone got to know me then they'd know my thing."

XXXXX

_Bernie._

_Bernie._

_Bernie._

_Bernie._

_Damn it all it's my fault…she's gone because of me…and now Donnie's pulling an idea out of his ass…_

Raph was nearly torturing himself about the disappearance of Bernie. Waverly was trying to comfort him (she had found out on her own) and was also trying to calm Mikey down and calm down Taylor and calm down Casey. Raph wasn't exactly happy about Casey being around, but he'd look bad if he tried to push him away. He didn't want Waverly around, out of fear she'd get caught too, but Mikey needed her, to calm him down, and the same way Raph needed Bernie.

**Okay guys, I know this chapter was short, and I know that they haven't met Sil yet, but I am literally posting this on my way to the plane. I have to wear this stupid necklace that says, "Unaccompanied minor". Bleh. So anyway, I've been really busy with packing. I love you, lovelies! Next time I see you, I'll be in Jersey! PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO BE THE 100****th**** REVIEWER!**


	27. Apology (PLEASEEEEEE READ)

It is with a heavy heart, I must inform you that Leslie Howards has committed suicide. At 12:53 pm on Sunday afternoon, she chugged a bottle of aspirin. She left no note. She gave no sign. I thought she was happy. Everything was finally turning out right.

My name is Faith Johnson, Leslie's older cousin. She was staying with me for the school year, as she told you. I also wrote one of the previous chapters. And now, I'm telling you, because I know she really did care about her writing and you people. A little piece of me died with her, but her writing will be remembered always. I love and miss her...

She had so much happen to her. Her parents divorced, her mom married a douche, and her little sister was raped by said douche. I understand it was hard, and she his how hard it really was through laughter and jokes.

I apologize to Tootsie7655. She went on and on about her contest and she wondered who would win whenever she wasn't being a genius with college work and crazy things like that...I lost my best friend and my closest cousin. She's in a better place, I know. She was so good...

I apologize to all of you.


End file.
